Das Geheimnis von Durmstrang
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Eine Gruppe von Hogwartsschülern und lehrern wird eingeladen, die Mittsommernacht in Durmstrang zu verbringen. Aber dort gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor ...
1. 1 Teil

Erster Teil: Durmstrang 

1.

Bevor das Essen auf den Tischen erschien, erhob sich an diesem Abend Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, von seinem Stuhl. Ohne dass es weiterer Aufforderung bedurft hätte, verstummten die Gespräche an den Schülertischen, und auch die Lehrer sahen ihren Vorgesetzten erwartungsvoll an. Dumbledore räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen: „Ihr alle erinnert Euch sicher noch an das trimagische Turnier und die Delegationen von Durmstrang und Beauxbatton, die hier zu Gast waren. Jetzt haben wir eine Einladung von Durmstrang bekommen, um dort die Sommersonnwende zu feiern. Leider können wir nicht alle Schüler mitnehmen, es wurde eine Auswahl getroffen. Es werden alle Präfekten, die Schulsprecher sowie die fünfundzwanzig Schülerinnen und Schüler mit den besten O.W.L.-Ergebnissen mitkommen, ebenso die Hauslehrer. Es werden für sie und für die Präfekten Vertretungen ernannt. Harry Potter, als ehemaliger Teilnehmer des trimagischen Turniers, ist ebenfalls herzlich eingeladen. Und jetzt sollten wir uns dem Abendessen widmen." Dumbledore machte einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab als er sich wieder hinsetzte, und Platten beladen mit den leckersten Köstlichkeiten erschienen auf den Tischen.

„Wow", sagte Ron, „ist Euch klar, dass wir drei mitkommen können. Ich bin Präfekt, Hermione Präfektin und die beste Schülerin von Hogwarts und du warst beim trimagischen Turnier dabei – wow!" Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Hermione gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken, steckte sich einen Rosenkohl in den Mund und sagte: „Waff für eine tolle Faffe, if wollte fon immer ..." „Nimm doch noch einen Rosenkohl", unterbrach Harry sie, „deine Aussprache wird dadurch bestimmt erheblich klarer". Hermione schluckte, sah ihn an und sagte: „'tschuldigung. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt. Ich wollte doch schon immer sehen, wie Viktor lebt und was er in Durmstrang lernt ..." „Viktor", dachte Harry, „den hatte ich fast vergessen. Vielleicht könnten Ron und ich mal ein paar Trainingseinheiten Quidditch mit ihm einlegen. **Das** wäre dann wirklich eine tolle Sache".

Die Abfahrt wurde auf den 19. Juni festgelegt. Sie würden dann eine Woche bleiben und am 25. Juni zurückkehren. Danach mussten sie noch ihre Jahresendexamina ablegen und dann waren Sommerferien. Harry fragte sich, wie wohl eine so große Gruppe von Lehrern und Schülern nach Durmstrang kommen sollte. Er erinnerte sich an das Schiff, mit dem damals die Delegation dieser Schule nach Hogwarts gekommen war ... ja, vielleicht schickten sie das Schiff, um sie abzuholen. Hermione war von diesem Gedanken nicht sehr begeistert, sie wurde schon seekrank, wenn sie nur an Schiffe dachte. Ron hoffte auf einen Ritt mit dem Besen „Ein langer Ritt", bemerkte Hermione, „Wo auch immer Durmstrang ist, es ist nicht gerade um die Ecke". Sie beschäftigte die Frage, wie sie ihre ganzen Bücher und Notizen verpacken sollte. „Du willst doch nicht etwa lernen?" fragte Ron entgeistert. „Aber natürlich," antwortete sie. „Wir haben eigenen Unterricht und sollen auch am Unterricht in Durmstrang teilnehmen. Und wenn wir zurückkommen sind gleich die Examina, schon vergessen? Also müssen wir unsere Bücher mitnehmen."

Am Tag vor der Abfahrt, nach dem Frühstück, versammelte Dumbledore diejenigen Schülerinnen und Schüler um sich, die mitkommen würden. „Morgen also ist es soweit," sagte er, „morgen geht es nach Durmstrang". Wir treffen uns nach dem Frühstück vor dem Eingang. Welche Bücher ihr mitnehmen müsst, werden euch eure Hauslehrer noch mitteilen. Eure Tiere müssen leider hier bleiben, sie sind in Durmstrang nicht erlaubt. Und denkt bitte daran, etwas warme Kleidung mitzunehmen. Nachts kann es empfindlich kalt werden."

Harry und Ron gingen nach dem Mittagessen in die Eulerei, um sich von Hedwig und Pigwidgeon zu verabschieden. Hermione ließ ihren Kater Crookshanks besorgt in der Obhut von Neville, nicht ohne ihm zwei Rollen Pergament mit Anweisungen zu Pflege und Ernährung in die Hand zu drücken.

2.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle im Hof. Jeder Hauslehrer versammelte seine Schüler und unter der Führung von Dumbledore liefen sie los in Richtung Hogsmeade. „Von Laufen hat keiner was gesagt," maulte Ron. „Wahrscheinlich gibt es irgendeine Fortbewegungsmethode, die in Hogwarts nicht funktioniert", sagte Hermione, „ich glaube kaum, dass wir die ganze Strecke zu Fuß gehen werden". Sie grinste und auch Ron musste lachen.

Vor den „drei Besen" in Hogsmeade stand ein kleiner, sehr dicker Mann, der einen schwarzen Umhang, eine Melone und einen Schirm trug. Dumbledore und er begrüßten sich, dann wandte sich der Fremde zu der Hogwarts-Gruppe. „Mein Name ist Bond", sagte er. Einige der mugglegeborenen Schüler grinsten. „James Bond", sagte der Mann, das Grinsen wurde zu einem Lachen. „Ich bin vom Ministerium, genauer gesagt, von der Abteilung für Portschlüssel-Nutzung und -verwaltung", sagte Mr. Bond, er schien die Erheiterung um sich herum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. "Ich habe hier die vorbereiteten Portschlüssel. Gute Reise." Er deutete auf ein Fass, in dem alle möglichen Dinge lagen: alte Schuhe, zerrissene Plastiktüten, zerknüllte Fastfood-Packungen. Dumbledore sprach jetzt wieder: „Je vier Schüler nehmen sich einen Portschlüssel – aber bitte gleichzeitig. Wenn ihr angekommen seit, wartet ihr auf die anderen. Noch Fragen? – Keine? Dann los."

Hermione, Ron, Harry und Martin, ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw gehörten zu den letzten, die sich einen Portschlüssel (eine verschmorte Tupperschale) nahmen und den wirbelnden Flug antraten. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, standen sie am Ufer eines sehr breiten Flusses, hinter ihnen erstreckte sich ein dichter Wald. Es war nebelig und grau, eine feuchte Wärme nahm ihnen den Atem. „Hört ihr das?", flüsterte Hermione zu Ron und Harry. „Was denn?", flüsterten beide zurück. „Genau das," antwortete Hermione, „es ist so still wie in einer Gruft. Sollten nicht wenigstens ein paar Vögel singen?" Ron und Harry sahen sich um. Auch die anderen Schüler schienen sich unbehaglich zu fühlen, nur wenige redeten miteinander und selbst die flüsterten nur.

Eine laute Stimme ließ alle erschreckt zusammenfahren. „Willkommen, Willkommen in Bulgarien." Aus dem Wald war eine Gruppe von Leuten gekommen, der älteste von ihnen hatte die Willkommensworte gesprochen. „Jetzt ist es nur noch ein kurzer Fußmarsch, dann sind wir auch schon in Durmstrang." Albus Dumbledore trat vor. „Vielen Dank," sagte er. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore ..." „Heben wir uns doch die Formalien auf, bis wir in der Schule sind", sagte der Fremde, „wir sollten die Portschlüssel einsammeln und uns dann auf den Weg machen." Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab, machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und ein Fass erschien. Die Gegenstände, die den Transport nach Bulgarien ermöglicht hatten, wurden hinein geworfen, Dumbledore machte eine erneute Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte und Fass und Portschlüssel verschwanden.

Niemand aus der Hogwarts-Gruppe schien sich so recht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen als sie mit den Leuten von Durmstrang los gingen. Die Zeitvorstellungen hier wichen erheblich von denen in England ab, der kurze Fußmarsch entpuppte sich als eine zweistündige Wanderung durch einen ungewöhnlich dichten und finsteren Wald. Die Stille, die Hermione gleich nach der Ankunft aufgefallen war, wurde nur durch gelegentliches Heulen und Zischen unterbrochen. Die Führer von Durmstrang passten sich ihrer Umgebung dadurch an, dass sie in tiefes Schweigen verfielen, lediglich der ältere Mann drehte sich hin und wieder um und sagte: „Es ist nicht mehr weit".

Nach dem ‚kurzen Fußmarsch' (die letzte halbe Stunde war es nur noch steil bergauf gegangen), standen sie nun vor einer Anlage, die von einem breiten, tiefen Graben umgeben war. Eine hohe gezackte Mauer folgte den Hügeln, dahinter erhob sich eine kleine, aber sehr trutzige Burg. Eine Zugbrücke schien der einzige Zugang zu sein, sie war jedoch hochgezogen. Der Anführer der Durmstrang-Gruppe hob seinen Zauberstab und begann, Worte in einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln. Dann senkte er langsam seinen Arm und mit ihm senkte sich auch die Zugbrücke, bis sie sich über den Graben spannte. Das gleiche wiederholte sich am Tor, das durch ein festes, eisernes Gitter verschlossen war. Schließlich standen alle im Burghof. Die Anlage war groß, größer als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Sie bestand aus mehreren Gebäuden und der eigentlichen Burg, gruppiert um eine Villa, die an einen orientalischen Palast erinnerte. Aus diesem Haus trat ein kleiner, kräftiger Mann mit kurz geschorenem Haar. „Willkommen", sagte er, „willkommen in Durmstrang. Mein Name ist Vladimir Stoykov, ich bin der Schulleiter hier." „Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts". Dumbledore war vorgetreten, er sah überrascht aus. „Sie haben wohl niemanden erwartet, der noch so jung ist?" fragte Stoykov. „Ich war stellvertretender Schulleiter, nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden von Igor Karkaroff habe ich dann erst mal weitergemacht, das Zentralkomitee für Magie hat mich gerade als Leiter bestätigt, meinen Stellvertreter, Nikita Ninkovic, haben sie ja schon kennengelernt..." „Wann atmet der eigentlich?", flüsterte Hermione als ein lauter Schrei die Begrüßungsrede unterbrach. „Hermio-nini, Hermio-niiiniii". "Viktor", schrie Hermione zurück und schon lagen sich die beiden in den Armen. Die zwei Schulleiter sahen sich belustigt an. Mittlerweile waren auch andere Schüler aus der Villa getreten und musterten die Ankömmlinge neugierig. „Kommt doch herein, alle herein", sagte Stoykov. „Wir haben einen kleinen Imbiss vorbereitet, dann kann ich ihnen auch die anderen Lehrer vorstellen, meinen Stellvertreter kennen sie ja bereits ..."

Stoykov führte seine Gäste in den Palast und dort durch eine imposante Eingangshalle in einen großen Saal. An den Wänden hingen Teppiche, Fackeln spendeten ein flackerndes Licht. Es gab keine Fenster, auch keinen magischen Ausblick wie in der großen Halle in Hogwarts. Die Tische waren aber so angeordnet, wie sie es von zu Hause gewohnt waren: in langen Reihen saßen die Schüler, die Lehrer hatten ihre Plätze am Kopfende. Es waren jedoch nur wenige Schüler anwesend, lediglich das Lehrerkollegium schien vollzählig zu sein. Allerdings sahen die Durmstrang-Lehrer sehr müde aus, einige konnten ihr Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Der „kleine Imbiss" entpuppte sich als üppiges Mahl, es roch nach gebratenem Fleisch, Fisch und scharfen Gewürzen.

Hermione, Ron und Harry saßen mit Viktor und zweien seiner Freunde, Pavel und Dimitri zusammen. Während sie aßen, deutete Viktor auf die Lehrer und erklärte: „den stellvertretenden Schulleiter kennt ihr, er hat euch abgeholt. Er heißt Nikita Ninkovic und unterrichtet auch Zaubertränke. Rechts neben ihm ist Julia Mojsilovic, sie unterrichtet Kräuterkunde. Links neben ihm sitzt Elena Anjelcovic, Transfiguration. So ging es weiter, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich die vielen fremdartigen Namen je würde behalten können. Während Viktor noch redete, hatte er das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas fehlte, er wusste aber nicht, was. Hermione war es schließlich, die Viktor fragte, als dieser die Vorstellung beendet hatte: „Habt ihr auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" „Sicher", sagte Viktor, „Professor Dragulic ist aber nicht hier." „Warum nicht?", fragte Harry. Viktor, Pavel und Dimitri sahen sich an. „Er nimmt selten an den Mahlzeiten teil", sagte Viktor schließlich. Offensichtlich war das Thema den Durmstrang-Schülern unangenehm. „Wo sind eigentlich die anderen Schüler?", fragte Ron, „oder habt ihr hier nur so wenige?" „Oh, die schlafen", sagte Pavel, „wir werden nachts unterrichtet, zwischen Sonnenuntergang und –aufgang. Tagsüber schlafen wir, machen unsere Hausaufgaben und haben Freizeit." „Ihr habt nachts Unterricht?", fragte Hermione entgeistert, „aber warum denn das?" „Nun ja, am Anfang ist es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber schlecht ist es nicht. Wir haben den ganzen Tag frei, und ich habe genug Zeit für mein Quidditch-Training", sagte Viktor. Hermione sah ihn zweifelnd an, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihre Frage verstanden hatte. Beantwortet hatte er sie jedenfalls nicht.

Nach dem Essen führte der Schulleiter die Lehrer von Hogwarts zu ihren Zimmern, sie waren in der Burg untergebracht. Professor Ninkovic, führte die Hogwarts-Schüler zu ihrem Gästequartier. Sie bekamen eines der Häuser, die neben dem Palast standen. Im Erdgeschoss war ein großer Saal mit vielen Säulen, dort standen Tische und Bänke. „Für den Unterricht", sagte Ninkovic. Die Jungen schliefen im ersten Stock, die Mädchen im Dachgeschoss. Die Betten waren an beiden Seiten der langen Wände aufgereiht, es sah aus wie im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Harry und Ron hatten Glück, sie bekamen zwei nebeneinander stehende Betten in einer der Ecken, weit weg von den Slytherin-Schülern. Bevor Professor Ninkovic ging, sagte er noch: „Professor Dumbledore kommt in einer Viertelstunde, bitte versammelt Euch bis dahin unten im Erdgeschoss."

Ron und Harry verstauten ihr Gepäck in den Fächern über den Betten, Schränke schien es nicht zu geben. Danach gingen sie nach unten, wo Hermione schon auf sie wartete. Dumbledore kam genau fünfzehn Minuten, nachdem sie das Haus zum ersten Mal betreten hatten. Er verteilte an seine Schüler kleine Stäbchen, die aus einem glänzenden Metall bestanden, das entfernt an Silber erinnerte. „Das sind Translatoren", sagte er, als jeder der Schüler ein Stäbchen erhalten hatte. „Damit könnt ihr dem Unterricht folgen, sie übersetzen alle Worte einer fremden Sprache ins Englische. Ihr müsst sie euch einfach nur in das linke Ohr stecken." Als jeder Schüler sein Stäbchen im Ohr hatte, sagte Dumbledore einige Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache. Harry hörte Dumbledore sprechen, gleichzeitig vernahm er die Worte in Englisch, es war, als würde ihm die Bedeutung direkt ins Gehirn geflüstert. Dumbledore gab ihnen zu verstehen, die Stäbchen wieder herauszunehmen. „Funktioniert es bei jedem?", fragte er schließlich. Allgemeines Kopfnicken war die Antwort. „Gut", sagte er, „bitte verliert die Translatoren nicht. Ich habe sie mir vom Ministerium nur geliehen, das Metall, das für sie benötigt wird, ist sehr selten und somit auch sehr teuer. Es ist übrigens Platin. Nun zum weiteren Ablauf. Ihr werdet am Unterricht hier in Durmstrang teilnehmen, außer an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieses Fach wird vorübergehend von Professor Snape unterrichtet." Harry und Ron stöhnten, was ihnen strengen Blicke von Dumbledore eintrug. „In Transfiguration, Sprüche und Zaubertränke erhaltet ihr ergänzenden Unterricht, damit ihr eure Examina besteht. Fragen? Gut, dann habt ihr jetzt frei. Um 22.00 Uhr wird gegessen, ab 23.00 Uhr ist dann Unterricht. Da Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste das erste Unterrichtsfach ist, trefft ihr euch hier mit Professor Snape. Versucht, etwas zu schlafen."

Hermione, Ron und Harry dachten nicht an Schlaf, schließlich warteten Viktor und seine beiden Freunde auf sie. Viktor wollte ihnen alles zeigen und natürlich auch etwas Quidditch spielen, Ron und Harry schulterten also ihre Besen. „Wie gefällt es Euch, alles o.k.?", fragte Viktor, der bereits auf seinem Besen saß. „Am besten sehen wir uns alles erst mal von oben an. Hermio-nini, du kannst hinter mir sitzen. Halte Dich gut fest." Hermione ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, Ron fand, dass sie es mit dem Festhalten doch ganz schön übertrieb. Sie flogen eine große Runde um die ganze Anlage. „Durmstrang war zunächst ein Kloster", schrie Viktor gegen den Wind, „als jedoch die Türken einfielen, ließ der Graf eine Burg bauen, alles befestigen und zog hierher. Die Menschen in den umliegenden Dörfern konnten hier Schutz suchen und die Mönche kümmerten sich um die Kranken und Verletzten." Direkt an der Mauer setzte Viktor zur Landung an und sprach weiter: „der Graf, der hier lebte und das alles bauen ließ, verlor jedoch seine Frau und war sehr wütend auf seinen Gott, weil er ihren Tod nicht verhindert hatte. Er vertrieb die Mönche und ließ die große Kirche abreißen, nur die Marienkapelle steht noch." Er deutete auf ein kleines Gebäude, das auf einer Anhöhe stand. „Dort leben Professor Dragulic und seine Schüler. Uns ist der Zugang strengstens verboten." „Warum?" fragte Harry. „Nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns dort hingehen wollte," sprach Viktor weiter, Harrys Einwurf schien er gar nicht gehört zu haben. Hermione fand Viktors Fähigkeit, Fragen nicht zu beantworten, zunehmend bemerkenswert.

Viktor stieß seinen Besen wieder vom Boden ab und landete auf der Mauer, die anderen folgten ihm. Diesmal sprach Dimitri. Er deutete auf den Wald, der unter ihnen lag und sagte: „auch diesen Wald dürfen wir nicht alleine betreten, nur gemeinsam mit mindestens zwei Lehrern. Dort leben wilde Tiere." Der Fluss dort unten, an dem ihr angekommen seid, ist übrigens die Donau. Dahinter beginnt Rumänien." Gemeinsam flogen sie noch ein paar Runden, dann beschlossen die Jungen, Quidditch zu spielen, Hermione wollte die Zeit nutzen, um sich auf den Unterricht bei Snape vorzubereiten.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen Ron, Harry, Viktor, Pavel und Dimitri verschwitzt und lachend zurück. Viktor küsste Hermione, die in der Sonne saß und in einem Buch las, auf die Wange. Dann erklärte er noch, dass das Gästehaus, in dem sie untergebracht waren, früher einmal das Refektorium, der Speisesaal der Mönche gewesen war. Durch das Einziehen von zwei Zwischendecken hatte man ein dreigeschossiges Haus erhalten. Die Schüler – mit Ausnahme von Dragulics Schützlingen wohnten in der Burg, ebenso die Lehrer. Die Villa, in der der größte Teil des Unterrichts stattfand, war von Ahmet Pascha während der türkischen Fremdherrschaft erbaut worden. Der Eindruck eines orientalischen Palastes war also so falsch nicht gewesen.

Schließlich stupste Pavel seine beiden Freunde an und sagte leise: „Wir müssen doch noch etwas erledigen." Viktor drehte sich um und sagte nur, dass jetzt doch wirklich Schlafenszeit war, sie würden sich dann im großen Saal zum Frühstück sehen.

Als die drei Durmstrang-Schüler in der Villa verschwunden waren, sagte Hermione nachdenklich: „irgendetwas ist hier sehr merkwürdig. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass man etwas vor uns verbirgt." Ron und Harry nickten, ihnen ging es nicht anders.

Gegen zehn Uhr an diesem Abend versammelte Dumbledore seine Schüler um sich, gemeinsam gingen sie dann zur Villa und in den großen Saal. Dort hatten sich Lehrer und Schüler bereits zum Essen hingesetzt, auf den Tischen standen große Schüsseln mit Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Fleisch. Hermione, Ron und Harry setzten sich wieder zu Viktor und seinen Freunden und sahen sich um. Am Lehrertisch saß nun auch ein großer, sehr dünner und schwarzgekleideter Mann. Alle drei holten tief Luft, mit seinen halblangen strähnigen, schwarzen Haaren, der großen Hakennase und der bleichen, fahlen Gesichtsfarbe hätte dieser Mann durchaus ein Zwillingsbruder von Severus Snape sein können. Hermione blickte sich um, sie sah Professor Snape zusammen mit Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson an der Tür stehen. Und auch Snape starrte seinen Durmstrang-Lehrerkollegen an, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

An einem der Tische saß eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die – wie dieser Lehrer – groß und hager waren, lange schwarze Haare und bleiche Gesichter hatten. „Wir hätten uns wohl doch mal für die Vergangenheit und das Privatleben unseres Zaubertränkemeisters interessieren sollen", flüsterte Hermione Harry und Ron zu, „er scheint ja nicht nur einen Zwillingsbruder, sondern auch noch eine Menge Nichten und Neffen zu haben." „Das ist Professor Dragoman Dragulic, er unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste," sagte Viktor und zeigte auf den merkwürdigen Lehrer. Hermione fiel auf, dass Viktor einen Verband um seinen Ellbogen trug, auch Pavel, Dimitri und noch einige andere Schüler hatten solche Binden. „Hast Du Dich verletzt?", fragte sie. „Nein," antwortete Viktor, „nur eine Routineuntersuchung, ist Pflicht hier."

Hermione wandte sich wieder der Schülergruppe zu. Eine Art von anziehendem Zauber schien von ihnen auszugehen, eine gewisse Sinnlichkeit, sie konnte die Wirkung diese Leute einfach nicht genau beschreiben, aber sie war fasziniert. Sie ließ die Theorie der Verwandtschaft mit Snape sofort wieder fallen, der Zaubertränke-Lehrer von Hogwarts hatte die erotische Ausstrahlung eines Schülerklos. Und sie stellte fest, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die auf die Gruppe reagierte. Auch ihre Mitschüler aus Hogwarts konnten ihre Blicke kaum von ihnen nehmen. Draco Malfoy starrte eine der Schülerinnen voll kaum verhohlener Gier an, während Pansy Parkinson neben ihm ein sehr verdrießliches Gesicht machte.

Der Schulleiter von Durmstrang hatte sich erhoben und begrüßte nun offiziell und im Namen aller Lehrer und Schüler die Gäste aus England. Dafür, dass er bisher den Eindruck eines geschwätzigen Menschen gemacht hatte, fiel seine Rede bemerkenswert kurz aus. Er wies dann lediglich noch auf die Schulregeln hin, insbesondere darauf, dass das Betreten der Kapelle allen Lehrern und Schülern mit Ausnahme von Professor Dragulic und seinen Schützlingen strengstens untersagt war.

Das Essen selbst war – wie bereits am Mittag – schmackhaft, üppig und sehr fett. Hermione fiel auf, dass weder Professor Dragulic noch diese merkwürdigen bleichen Schüler etwas aßen, sie hatten noch nicht einmal die hier üblichen hölzernen Teller oder die Bestecke aus Messing vor sich liegen. Sie tranken lediglich aus großen goldenen Kelchen. Die Schüler unterhielten sich miteinander, sie und ihre übrigen Mitschüler hielten jedoch Abstand voneinander, so als sei ihnen jede Art von körperlicher Nähe unangenehm. „Wer sind diese Schüler?", fragte Hermione Viktor. „Na ja, Schüler eben," antwortete dieser ausweichend, „sie kommen aus Rumänien, ebenso wie Professor Dragulic und sie können die Sprache nicht so gut." Wieder einmal hatte Hermione das Gefühl, keine befriedigende Antwort erhalten zu haben.

Pünktlich um elf Uhr versammelten sich die Schüler von Hogwarts im ehemaligen Refektorium, um Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu erhalten. Professor Snape erschien jedoch erst gute zwanzig Minuten später und machte einen sehr abwesenden und zerstreuten Eindruck. Noch nicht einmal Hermione konnte hinterher sagen, worüber er gesprochen oder was das Ziel seines Unterrichts gewesen war. „Bemerkenswert uninspiriert", nannte sie es. Sie mochte Snape zwar nicht, sein Unterricht war aber trotzdem fesselnd und anregend – nur eben heute nicht. „Vielleicht hat er Probleme mit dem fetten Essen, er sollte sich einen Zaubertrank für den Magen brauen", sagte sie.

Danach begann der Unterricht gemeinsam mit den Durmstrang-Schülern. Zunächst zwei Stunden Sprüche mit Professor Vladkov, anschließend Zaubertränke bei Professor Nincovic und zum Abschluss Kräuterkunde bei Professor Mojsilovic. An den ersten beiden Fächern nahmen auch diese bleichen schwarzhaarigen Schüler teil, sie sagten jedoch kaum etwas und die Lehrer fragten sie auch nicht. An Kräuterkunde, die in einem Gewächshaus in einer Ecke der Burganlage stattfand, nahm die Gruppe der Rumänen nicht mehr teil, was niemanden zu wundern schien oder irgendwelche Fragen provozierte.

Auf einem langen Tisch im Gewächshaus standen große Pflanzen mit fleischigen, grünen Blättern und leuchtendroten Blüten. Aus ihren Kelchen flossen Ströme von Wasser, und es ertönte ein lautes Jammern und Klagen, die Pflanzen weinten. So war es keine große Überraschung, dass sie den versammelten Schülern als „traurige Amarylli" vorgestellt wurden. Ihr Verbreitungsgebiet war das südliche Bulgarien und die nördliche Türkei. Ihre ‚Tränen', so erklärte Professor Mojsilovic, seien Bestandteil vieler Zaubertränke gegen Liebeskummer. Ron füllte sich heimlich ein kleines Fläschchen ab, „man weiß ja nie," murmelte er.

Die Aufgabe der Schüler bestand nun darin, den Strom der Flüssigkeit aus den Blüten zum Versiegen und die Pflanzen zum Schlafen zu bringen. Dazu, so Professor Mojsilovic, sei es notwendig, die Tränen mit den bereitliegenden Taschentüchern zu trocknen und den Amarylli ein Schlaflied vorzusingen. Hermione gelang ein Achtungserfolg mit „Die Blümelein, sie schlafen", Ron sang „do the Hypogriff" mit stark verminderter Geschwindigkeit, der Strom der Flüssigkeit aus seiner Pflanze nahm jedoch stetig zu. Harry hatte Verständnis dafür, auch er wäre bei Rons unmelodischen Gekrächze am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ihm selbst wollte so recht kein Schlaflied einfallen, er versuchte es statt dessen mit „Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht" und „Ihr Kinderlein kommet". Seine Amarylle schien jedoch zu ahnen, dass Weihnachten erst in einem halben Jahr war und reagierte mit lautem Schluchzen. „Noch nie," flüsterte Harry seinen Freunden zu, während er seiner Pflanze die Tränen von den Blütenblättern tupfte, „bin ich mir so lächerlich vorgekommen."

Es war früher Morgen, als die Hogwarts-Schüler in ihre Unterkunft zurückkehrten. Es stand noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke auf dem Lehrplan, auch dieses Fach bei Professor Snape. Harry fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, er konnte Ron und Hermione ansehen, dass es ihnen genauso ging. Auch an Snape schien der merkwürdige Rhythmus nicht spurlos vorbei zu gehen, er war immer noch sehr zerstreut und fahrig. Das Rezept für einen Trank gegen den Befall von Giggeltwixis, das er an die Tafel gezaubert hatte, war falsch (laut Hermione), sie war es dann auch, die aufstand, zu Snape ging und einige Minuten mit ihm tuschelte. Er korrigierte dann das Rezept (Salamanderschleim statt Drachengalle) und nuschelte „zehn Punkte für Gryffindor". Hermione grinste, Harry und Ron trauten ihren Ohren kaum.

3.

Der nächste Tag begann für Harry und Ron am späten Nachmittag. Weder ausgiebiges Duschen noch die drei Tassen eines ungewohnt starken und süßen Tees hatten die Müdigkeit aus ihnen vertreiben können. Hermione war nirgends zu sehen, ebenso wenig wie Viktor und seine Freunde. Harry und Ron beschlossen, ein paar Runden auf ihren Besen zu drehen. Sie hatten sie noch nicht richtig bestiegen als Viktor kam, auch er sah müde aus. Aber er lachte und rief Ron und Harry zu: „es gibt nichts besseres zum Wachwerden als Quidditch." Er zeigte Ron und Harry einige Wendungen und übte mit ihnen. Als er dann Hermione am Rand des Quidditchfeldes stehen sah, setzte er zu einem Sturzflug an, fasste sie um die Taille und flog mit ihr wieder steil nach oben. „Hör auf, lass mich runter", schrie sie, sie sah aber nicht so aus, als wäre es ihr unangenehm. Viktor landete neben Ron und Harry auf der Burgumrandung, die beiden zeigten aufgeregt auf den Wald. Rauch stieg von dort auf. „Keine Panik," sagte Viktor, „da hat sich wohl nur mal wieder ein Drache verflogen." „Wie bitte?" fragte Harry, „ein Drache?" „Ja", antwortete Viktor, „sie leben im Hochgebirge, aber manchmal verfliegt sich auch einer und landet im Wald. Solange es nicht zu trocken ist, stellt ihr feuriger Atem keine Gefahr dar. Trotzdem: der erste Zauberspruch, den wir hier lernen, ist ‚Aquamenti'".

Was ist aus dem Grafen geworden?", fragte Hermione als alle wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatten. „Tja, so genau weiß ich das nicht, Mugglegeschichte ist nicht mein Gebiet", antwortete Viktor, „die Burg stand schon leer als die Türken einfielen. Der türkische Verwalter, Ahmet Pascha, ließ dann die Villa und einige der Nebengebäude bauen. Da war der Graf schon nicht mehr hier. Es heißt, er sei sehr krank gewesen, wahrscheinlich ist er irgendwann selbst gestorben. Aber wie gesagt, das ist nicht so recht mein Gebiet." Hermione fand, dass Viktor sich sehr gut in der hiesigen Geschichte (Muggle wie magisch) auskannte, jedoch wieder einmal nur sehr selektiv auf Fragen antwortete. Sie selbst war gleich nach dem Aufstehen in die Bibliothek gegangen, hatte aber die Feststellung machen müssen, dass der Translator beim Lesen fremdsprachiger Bücher nicht sehr hilfreich war.

Viktor legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, ihr fiel auf, dass er den Verband abgenommen hatte. Deutlich sah sie einen frischen Einstich und viele alte vernarbte Stellen. Hermione wusste, was das war, man nannte es „Spendermarken". Diese kleinen Narben blieben zurück, wenn man häufig Kanülen in den Venen hatte, die Arme ihrer Eltern, die regelmäßig Blut spendeten, sahen genau so aus. Und das war auch eine Erklärung für die Druckverbände. Aber warum nur? Wozu wurde hier das Blut der Schüler benötigt?

Als Hermione, Ron und Harry zum „Frühstück" gingen (es war wieder gegen 10.00 Uhr abends), sahen sie die Gruppe rumänischer Schüler, angeführt von Professor Dragulic, aus der Kapelle kommen. Auch Draco Malfoy und Professor Snape beobachteten sie, Draco näherte sich der Schülerin, die bereits gestern sein Interesse geweckt hatte und versuchte, mit ihr ein paar Worte zu wechseln, sie schien ihn jedoch nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Die Blicke von Snape und Dragulic trafen sich, es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich kannten. Doch dann wandte sich Snape abrupt ab und ging mit langen, schnellen Schritten noch vor der Gruppe in die Halle.

Die Nacht verlief wie die vorherige. Die Hogwarts-Schüler nahmen am Unterricht in Durmstrang teil und hatten dann noch Transfiguration bei Professor McGonagall. Die rumänischen Schüler hatten die letzten beiden Stunden (Geschichte der Magie) wieder versäumt, was niemanden zu erstaunen schien. „Ich denke, es liegt am Sonnenaufgang", kommentierte Hermione deren Abwesenheit, Ron und Harry schauten sie verständnislos an. Und zur allgemeinen Überraschung sagte sie schließlich: „wir müssen in die Kapelle, da liegen die Antworten." „Aber Hermione", japste Ron, „es ist verboten." „Ich weiß", antwortete Hermione ruhig, „aber ich habe da so ein komisches Gefühl und nur dort kann ich prüfen, ob ich richtig liege."

4.

In der darauffolgenden Nacht vom 21. auf den 22. Juni fiel der Unterricht aus, es war die Nacht der Sommersonnwende. Auf dem Quidditch-Feld waren Lagerfeuer errichtet worden, über denen Fleischspieße bruzzelten. Für die Schüler gab es rumänisches Butterbier, das nicht annähernd so stark war wie das gewohnte englische. Die Lehrer tranken Rotwein, der aus einem großen Fass geschöpft wurde. Hermione, Ron und Harry saßen mit Viktor und einigen seiner Freunde zusammen, sie erzählten sich gegenseitig Anekdoten über ihre Lehrer und amüsierten sich großartig. Die rumänischen Schüler waren wieder für sich und abgesondert von den anderen, niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Niemand, bis auf Draco, der wieder versuchte, dieser einen Schülerin näher zu kommen. „Der Blonde, das ist doch Draco Malfoy, oder?", Viktor hatte Hermione am Ärmel gezupft. Hermione nickte und Viktor fuhr fort: „Sagt ihm, er soll sich von den Rumänen fernhalten." Er klang ärgerlich. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um: „Sag es ihm selbst. Von uns nimmt er sicher keine Ratschläge an. Außerdem – er ist der größte Hohlkopf von Hogwarts, warum sollten wir überhaupt mit ihm reden?" Hermione bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, der strafend und nachdenklich zugleich war, sagte aber nichts.

Die Lehrer waren mittlerweile zu einer klaren Flüssigkeit übergegangen, die aus großen Flaschen in kleine Gläschen gegossen wurde. Das Getränk („Wodka", erklärte Viktor) schien sehr stimmungsaufhellend zu wirken. Das Durmstrang-Kollegium hatte einen Gesang angestimmt, in den auch einige der Hogwarts-Lehrer – am lautesten Snape – einfielen. Harry bemerkte, dass sich Harriet, eine der Hufflepuff-Schülerinnen, mit gequälter Miene die Ohren zuhielt. Sie sang im Schulchor, übernahm auch oft Solopassagen, spielte Klavier und galt allgemein als hochmusikalisch.

Die rumänischen Schüler zogen sich als erste zurück, fast unbemerkt im lauten Treiben der übrigen Feiernden. Auch Draco war nirgends zu sehen, nur Pansy saß am Lagerfeuer und starrte in die Flammen, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Hermione stand auf und schlenderte gemütlich an den Platz, an dem die Rumänen gesessen hatten. Sie nahm einen der goldenen Kelche und schnupperte an ihm. Als sie zurückkam fragten Harry und Ron: „Nun?" „Wie ich vermutet hatte", antwortete Hermione geheimnisvoll, „wir müssen in die Kapelle."

5.

Am nächsten Tag schliefen sie jedoch so lange, dass sie erst kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erwachten. „Viel zu spät für einen Besuch in der Kapelle", sagte Hermione, „aber morgen Nachmittag. Die Sonne muss noch am Himmel stehen." Ron und Harry sahen sich an, beide dachten das gleiche: „Was ist bloß an der Sonne so wichtig?" Aber sie sagten nichts.

Die Sonnwendfeier schien den Lehrern sehr zugesetzt zu haben. Außer Dumbledore war keiner aus dem Hogwarts-Kollegium zum Frühstück erschienen. Die erste Stunde war wieder „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bei Snape, dessen Gesichtsfarbe heute einen unübersehbaren Grünstich hatte. Er ließ sie einen Aufsatz über Banshees schreiben und ging eilenden Schrittes in Richtung Badezimmer, aus dem er erst kurz vor Ende der Stunde wieder auftauchte, um die Pergamente einzusammeln. Den Durmstrang-Lehrern schien der Alkoholgenuß nichts auszumachen, sie waren fit wie immer. Die nächsten beiden Stunden waren „Zaubertränke" bei Professor Ninkovic. Nach den vielen ermüdenden und erfolglosen Stunden bei Snape kam Harry dieser Unterricht wie Urlaub vor. Die Schüler brauten Tränke, die Trauer in Freude verwandeln sollten, Professor Ninkovic ging durch die Reihen, hier Hilfestellung leistend, dort aufmunternde Worte verteilend. Die Atmosphäre im Unterrichtsraum war gelöst und fröhlich, ganz anders als in Hogwarts.

Anschließend gab es eine Doppelstunde in einem Pflichtfach des Zentralkomitees, „Russisch und russische Magie" bei einer alten Hexe namens Baba Jaga. Dank der Translatoren konnten die Hogwarts-Schüler dem Unterricht folgen, die magischen Sprüche und Rituale blieben ihnen jedoch fremd. Baba Jaga schrieb alles in kyrillischer Schrift an die Tafel, was sehr dekorativ aussah, jedoch unverständlich war.

Die letzte Doppelstunde in dieser Nacht, die die Durmstrang- und die Hogwarts-Schüler gemeinsam hatten, war „Pflege magischer Kreaturen". Zur Überraschung von Harry, Ron und Hermione fand dieses Fach nicht irgendwo draußen statt, sondern in einem Klassenzimmer. Noch größer wurden ihre Augen als die Tür sich nicht zu einem normalen Raum, sondern in ein Hochgebirge öffnete. Dort stand ein solides Häuschen aus Bruchsteinen, davor stand ein sehr kleiner Mann, der mit seinem langen zottigen schwarzem Haar und dem buschigen Bart als Miniaturausgabe von Hagrid durchgegangen wäre. „Herein, herein", rief er den Schülern zu, „alle zu mir. Für unsere Gäste: ich bin Professor Serkan Ejder, hier nennen mich aber alle nur ‚Doc'. Ich bin nicht nur Lehrer hier, sondern auch der Hüter der Drachenreservate." „Der WAS?" fragten Ron und Harry entgeistert. „Der Drachenreservate," lautete die Antwort des Professors. „Drachen werden seit langer Zeit extrem bejagt, die einzige Möglichkeit, sie vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren, ist das Anlegen von Reservaten. Dort werden sie gezüchtet, aufgezogen und dann ausgewildert. Leider ist diese Arbeit mühselig, immer wieder werden unsere Drachen das Opfer von Wilderern. Ihre Haut gibt dieses schöne und begehrte Leder, ihre gemahlenen Knochen sind wichtiger Bestandteil für Zaubertränke zur ... Nun ja, dafür seid ihr noch etwas zu jung, denke ich. Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht, dass ihr darüber nicht viel wisst, daher werde ich in dieser Stunde über Drachen sprechen. Die Durmstrang-Schüler sollten ruhig gut zuhören, das ist Stoff für die Examina."

Doc machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und auf dem Tisch, der vor der Hütte stand, erschien eine ganze Kollektion der unterschiedlichsten Eier. Er erläuterte, welches Eier zu welcher Drachengattung gehörte, wie lange die jeweiligen Brutzeiten waren und wie die einzelnen Drachen aufgezogen wurden. „Drachen sind gute Eltern," sagte er, „sie besorgen nicht nur das beste Futter für ihre Jungen, sie beschützen sie notfalls auch mit ihrem Leben. Wenn man alleingelassene Drachenjunge findet, sind die Eltern sicher tot, meist das Opfer von skrupellosen Wilderern oder Tierfängern. Ohne ihre Eltern ist die Lebenserwartung der Kleinen nur gering, deshalb sind immer Patrouillen in den Reservaten unterwegs. Solange die Jungen noch leben, kann man sie auch aufziehen und später wieder auswildern. Die einzigen Drachen, die keine Brutpflege betreiben, sind die asiatischen Krokodrachen. Sie sollen ein wenig Krokodilen ähneln, das sind Tiere in der Mugglewelt. Daher ihr Name. Diese Drachen vergraben ihre Eier im heißen, feuchten Sand an Flüssen oder Seen, dort werden sie von der Sonne bebrütet. Nach drei Monaten schlüpft dann der Nachwuchs, fix und fertig. " Ron hob die Hand und fragte, nachdem Doc ihm aufmunternd zugenickt hatte: „Ich dachte immer, Drachen würden in den Wäldern leben, aber ..." „Das ist ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum," antwortete der Professor, „insbesondere in Ländern, in denen es keine Drachen gibt. Sie sind sehr groß, sie können fliegen und sie speien Feuer – da wären Wälder als Lebensraum denkbar ungeeignet. Drachen bewohnen das Hochgebirge, sie lieben die karge und raue Landschaft. Ihre Beute sind meist Gebirgsziegen oder ähnliche Tiere – Drachen sind Fleischfresser. Das sollten wir Menschen tunlichst nie vergessen!" Ron stupste Harry an und deutete auf Hermione, die jedes Wort, das Doc sagte, mitschrieb. Sie bemerkte die Blicke ihrer Freunde und flüsterte: „für Hagrid. Schade, dass er nicht hier sein kann."

Die letzte Stunde wäre Transfiguration bei Professor McGonagall gewesen, sie ließ sich aber bei den Schülern entschuldigen.

5.

Am nächsten Tag erwachten Ron und Harry bereits am frühen Nachmittag. Hermione saß schon vor dem Gästehaus in der Sonne und schmökerte in einem Buch über die Magie Osteuropas. „Guten Morgen", rief sie ihren Freunden zu, „heute ist es ideal für eine Besichtigung der Kapelle. Alle schlafen noch." Und noch bevor Ron oder Harry etwas erwidern konnten, war sie aufgestanden und lief mit schnellen Schritten auf das kleine Gebäude zu.

Die Kapelle war nicht abgeschlossen und es schien auch keine Schutzzauber zu geben. Ron und Harry fiel das nicht auf, Hermione jedoch mahnte zur Vorsicht. Das Innere der Kapelle war nicht spektakulär, statt eines Altars und Bänken enthielt sie Tische und Stühle. „Wo sind die Schüler?", fragte Harry leise. „Wahrscheinlich in der Krypta", antwortete Hermione, „oder in der Sakristei. Ich tippe aber auf ersteres, wegen des Sonnenlichts." Sie wandte sich in die Richtung, in der der Altar einmal gestanden hatte. An der hintersten Wand ging eine Wendeltreppe steil nach unten. Alle drei verwandelten mit einem leisen „Lumos" ihre Zauberstäbe in Lampen und gingen vorsichtig die Stufen hinab. Als sie auf der letzten Treppenstufe waren, waren sie plötzlich von flatternden Geschöpfen umringt, die unheimliche Schatten auf die steinernen Wände warfen. Ron und Harry versuchten, sie mit ihren Händen zu vertreiben, aber Hermione sagte: „Keine Panik! Das sind nur Fledermäuse, wir haben sie erschreckt." Und tatsächlich, als die drei ruhig stehenblieben und ihre Zauberstäbe senkten ließen die Fledermäuse von ihnen ab. In der Krypta standen Särge, auf jedem war eine kleine goldene Platte befestigt, auf der ein Name eingraviert war. Gleich der erste Sarg gehörte Dragoman Dragulic. „Was soll das denn?", fragte Ron entgeistert, „gestern war er doch noch nicht tot." „Doch, das war er", sagte Hermione, „wahrscheinlich ist er es schon seit sehr langer Zeit. Ebenso wie seine Schüler. Es sind Vampire, deshalb wird nachts unterrichtet, deshalb nehmen sie kurz vor Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr am Unterricht teil, deshalb trinken sie das Blut, das ihnen ihre Mitschüler und wahrscheinlich auch die Lehrer spenden ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, Ron unterbrach sie mit einem lauten: „Igitt, das ist ja eklig. Nichts wie raus hier." Und schon hastete er, gefolgt von Harry und Hermione, die enge Wendeltreppe hoch – und stand Snape gegenüber. Mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf die drei herab und sagte: „Was tut ihr hier? Der Zutritt ist strengstens verboten." „Das wissen wir," sagte Hermione schnippisch, „diese Regel gilt aber auch für Lehrer." „Ich muss euch ja wohl keine Rechenschaft ablegen," schnaubte Snape, drehte sich um und verließ die Kapelle.

Hinter ihm traten auch Hermione, Ron und Harry in den sonnenbeschienenen Hof. Hermione sagte: „Snape kennt Dragulic von früher, darauf verwette ich mein Taschengeld der nächsten sechs Monate. Er kannte auch Igor Karkaroff, der diese Schule leitete und es bestimmt Dragulic und seinen Schülern ermöglichte, hier zu leben. Dragulic war also – ebenso wie Snape und Karkaroff – ein Anhänger von dem-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, ein Todesdiener. Snape war aber erkennbar erschrocken als er Dragulic hier sah, die beiden sind also sicher keine Freunde..." Sie unterbrach ihren Redefluss als sie Harry neben sich tief Luftholen hörte. Dumbledore und Snape gingen rasch in Richtung Quidditchfeld, beide achteten nicht auf ihre Umgebung. Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang aus der Hosentasche und sagte: „Schnell, hinterher! Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was die beiden zu besprechen haben." Harry warf den Umhang über sich und seine Freunde und so rasch sie konnten folgten sie ihren Lehrern.

Snape und Dumbledore blieben an der Festungsmauer am Rande des Quidditchfeldes stehen und sahen sich um. Als sie glaubten, alleine zu sein, begann Snape zu sprechen: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, Dragoman wiederzusehen, ich glaubte, er sei tot – richtig tot. Er und seine Vampirfreunde waren damals getreue Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords, andere zu Vampiren zu machen war wirkungsvoller als jeder _Imperius-Fluch_. Wer könnte das besser wissen als ich. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er immer noch ein treuer Anhänger des dunklen Lords ist. Und ich fürchte, dass er an der Auffindung und Ermordung Igors großen Anteil hatte. Dass er und sein Gefolge hier sind, ist wie eine Einladung für den dunklen Lord." „Sehen Sie nicht ein wenig zu schwarz, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. „Seine Zeit als Todesdiener hatte Igor dazu gebracht, genauso zu denken wie ich: die Integration der Ausgestoßenen in die Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer ist die wirksamste Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Erst die Tatsache, dass wir andere Lebewesen ausgrenzen, nur weil sie anders sind, dass wir sie verachten und ihnen jede Möglichkeit eines eigenständigen Lebens nehmen, macht sie zu Todesdienern. Er hat den Vampiren einen Platz in Durmstrang gegeben, weil er sie als gleichberechtigt und gleichgestellt ansah. Er wollte ihnen eine faire Chance geben." „Das ist sicher sehr ehrenwert," antwortete Snape, „aber Dragoman wird das nicht so sehen. Er hat die Einladung angenommen, weil es ihm die Möglichkeit gibt, dem dunklen Lord die Tür zur Macht zu öffnen. Er und die anderen Vampire brauchen nur über Lehrer und Schüler herzufallen und Voldemort hat wieder Hunderte willfähriger Todesdiener, denen sich niemand widersetzen kann." „Der merkwürdige Zauber, den die Vampire auf uns ausüben, ist mir nicht entgangen," erwiderte Dumbledore, „sie hatten mir davon erzählt, aber jetzt erst verstehe ich, was Sie damals durchgemacht haben. Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass Professor Stoykov alles unter Kontrolle hat." „Aber wie lange noch?" Snape klang ärgerlich, er schrie fast. Vor über 100 Jahren war Abraham van Helsing der Meinung, er habe die Vampire vom Angesicht der Erde verbannt, nur weil es ihm gelungen war, Graf Dracula zu töten. Das war ein Irrtum. Es gab damals schon Tausende von ihnen und es wurden immer mehr. Der Blutdurst zwingt sie zur Vermehrung." „Hier in Durmstrang gibt es eine höchst wirksame und sehr gesunde Methode, diesen Blutdurst zu stillen: Schüler und Lehrer werden in regelmäßigen Abständen zur Ader gelassen. Und die Vampire haben einen Zölibatseid abgelegt, sie dürfen die anderen nicht berühren und müssen sich von ihnen fernhalten." Snape schwieg, er konnte sich Dumbledores Meinung zwar nicht anschließen, er wusste aber nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Dumbledore zog eine riesige Taschenuhr aus seiner Robe, sah darauf und sagte: „Ich muss gehen, Severus. Professor Stoykov hat mich auf eine Tasse Tee eingeladen. Wir sehen uns beim ... nun ja, bei der nächsten Mahlzeit, wie auch immer man sie nennen mag." Er drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Villa zurück. Snape dagegen apparierte auf die Festungsmauer und sah mit nachdenklichem Blick auf die dichten Wälder, die sich unter Durmstrang erstreckten und auf das silbrig glitzernde Band der Donau.

_Der dunkle Lord war auf der Höhe seiner Macht._

_Und er war noch ein Novize, das dunkle Mal, Totenkopf und Schlange, war erst wenige Tage alt, die Stelle, an der es eingebrannt worden war, schmerzte. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass dieser Schmerz nie vergehen würde. _

_Es war schon spät, tiefe Nacht, als der dunkle Lord in Begleitung jener Fremden die Halle betrat, seine Todesdiener um sich versammelte und ihnen ihre neuen Verbündeten vorstellte. Vampire aus Rumänien, die durstig waren und ihre Opfer ebenfalls zu Sklaven der Blutgier machten. „Wirkungsvoller als jeder Imperius-Fluch", die Worte des dunklen Lords sollten ihm ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben._

_Und dann trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie war schön, schöner als jede Frau, die er je gesehen, die er je begehrt hatte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare glänzten im Licht der Fackeln, ihr Körper bewegte sich mit einer Anmut, die ihn an eine Balletttänzerin erinnerte , ihre dunkle Stimme klang verlockend wie ein Liebeszauber. Noch in jener Nacht führte er sie in einen abgelegenen Teil der Festung des dunklen Lords, er hielt sie in seinen Armen und sie betrank sich an ihm. Dieser Nacht folgten viele Nächte, ihr Durst nach seinem Blut war so groß wie sein Hunger nach Liebe. „Roxana", flüsterte der Wind ihm zu, „Roxana" raschelte es in den Bäumen, „Roxana" sang jeder Vogel. Sie war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief und sein erster Gedanke nach dem Erwachen... Er magerte ab, die Nahrungsmittel der Menschen bereiteten ihm Ekel, er wollte etwas anderes, etwas viel Stärkeres, Besseres..._

_Es war Dragoman Dragulic, der Anführer der Vampire, der ihn aus jenem unwirklichen Zustand herausholte. Er erzählte ihm von sich und von seinen Geschöpfen, was sie waren, welche Wirkung sie hatten und dass es keinen Weg zurück für ihn gab. Nicht mehr lange und er würde einer von ihnen sein, ein Alptraum in der Nacht, ein Schatten für die Lebenden, ein Sklave der Blutgier ... _

_Es wirkte wie ein Hahnenschrei. Was hatte er nur getan, welcher Macht war er verfallen? Und wer konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen? „Kein Ausweg, kein Zurück..." Er konnte es nicht glauben, er weigerte sich einfach, es als sein Schicksal anzunehmen._

Aber er hatte keine Freunde. Seine ganze Kindheit, vor allem aber seine Schulzeit war eine Kette von Abweisungen und Demütigungen gewesen, die die er heute kannte, waren Todesdiener, so wie er. Noch nie hatte er sich so verlassen gefühlt. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Dieser war der einzige gewesen, der ihn jemals verständnisvoll behandelt hatte, der ihn getröstet hatte als seine Mutter starb. An ihn konnte er sich sicher wenden, er würde ihm helfen... er war seine einzige Hoffnung. 

_Er erreichte Hogwarts in der Nacht. Dunkle Wolken verhüllten die Sterne, doch er sah alles vor sich so klar als wäre der Weg von Hogsmeade zur Burg hell erleuchtet. Es erstaunte ihn, dass niemand ihn aufhielt, dass kein Zauber seine frühere Schule beschützte. Selbst der Aufgang zum Büro des Schulleiters war offen, Albus Dumbledore schien ihn erwartet zu haben._

„_Severus." Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Dumbledores Stimme klang immer noch so ruhig, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Severus, was ist geschehen?" Und so erzählte er Professor Dumbledore alles, was sich zugetragen hatte. Als er geendet hatte, sagte Dumbledore: „ich denke, ich kann dir helfen. Aber du musst dann auch etwas für mich tun." Und noch in dieser Nacht brachte Dumbledore seinen früheren Schüler zu einer Freundin, einer Wicca-Hohepriesterin, in die Schweiz._

_Frau Huber lebte in einer Hütte in den Bergen, weit ab von jeder menschlichen Ansiedlung. Sie war klein, zierlich und unglaublich alt. Sie bestand nur aus Runzeln und Falten, aber ihr Händedruck war fest, voller Güte und Vertrauen. Sie brachte ihn in einer kleinen Kammer unter, verstopfte jede Ritze mit Knoblauch, hängte wilde Rosen und silberne Amulette auf und begann mit einer Therapie aus Tränken und Sprüchen. _

_Wenn er an seine Zeit in der Schweiz zurück dachte, fiel ihm eigentlich nur noch diese grauenhafte Kälte ein. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so gefroren. In England hatte der Frühling schon begonnen, aber hier lag noch meterhoch Schnee und der kleine Ofen in seiner Kammer kämpfte vergebens gegen den eisigen Wind. Doch er fror auch innerlich, in ihm tobten Widersprüche, Gefühle von Sehnsucht und Erregung einerseits, Abscheu und Hass andererseits, in den Alpträumen der langen Nächte erschien ihm Roxana, die ihre langen Schneidezähne leckte und wieder und wieder sein Blut trank._

_Morgens begrüßte Frau Huber ihre Göttin, die große Mutter, mit Gebeten und Liedern, abends geleitete sie sie zur Ruhe. Jene Rituale hatten etwas beruhigendes, und so genas nicht nur sein Körper, sondern auch seine Seele._

_Er war der Zeit entrückt gewesen. Was das bedeutete, verstand er erst, als er zurückkehrte. Niemand hatte ihn vermisst, für den dunklen Lord und seine Todesdiener war er nie fort gewesen. Nur Roxana, deren Bild in seiner Erinnerung allmählich verblasst war, wusste, dass etwas anders war und sah ihn nie wieder an. Frau Huber hatte ihm ein kleines silbernes Amulett geschenkt, dass er immer tragen sollte. „Lege es nie ab, nie, hörst Du! Dein Leben kann davon abhängen." Es war ein Bann-Spruch eingraviert, den er nicht verstand: „Tod, wo ist dein Stachel? Hölle, wo ist dein Sieg?"_

_Und als der dunkle Lord ankündigte, Lily, James und ihren kleinen Sohn Harry zu ermorden, war die Zeit gekommen, seine Schuld bei Dumbledore abzutragen._

Hermione, Ron und Harry zogen sich zurück. Als sie wieder vor ihrer Unterkunft standen, außerhalb der Sichtweite von Snape und auch sonst niemand zu sehen war, kamen sie unter dem Umhang hervor. „Snape ist ein toller Schauspieler," sagte Harry während er seinen Umhang zusammenfaltete und wieder in die Hosentasche steckte, „die Vorstellung eben war oscarreif. Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore ihm so sehr vertraut. Ich frage mich nur, warum er unserem Direktor nicht erzählt hat, dass er uns erwischt hat als wir aus der Krypta gekommen sind." „Du bist unverbesserlich, Harry," erwiderte Hermione, „kannst du dir denn gar nicht vorstellen, dass Menschen sich ändern können? Immerhin hat Snape Dumbledore gewarnt und ihm erzählt, womit wir es zu tun haben. Stell Dir doch nur mal vor, die Vampire kehren zu Volde ... nun ja, auf die Seite des Bösen zurück? Sie sind nur schwer aufzuhalten und noch schwerer zu töten ... Und Dumbledore konnte er nichts über uns sagen, er hätte sonst erklären müssen, was er in der Kapelle wollte." „Was wissen wir eigentlich über Vampire?" sagte Ron (der sich im Stillen immer noch fragte, was ‚oscarreif' wohl zu bedeuten hatte). „Im Unterricht hatten wir sie noch nicht, jedenfalls nicht, soweit ich mich erinnern kann." „Du solltest dem Unterricht etwas mehr Beachtung schenken," sagte Hermione, „Vampire wurden schon einmal erwähnt, wir mussten sogar bei Professor Lupin einen Aufsatz über sie schreiben. Man hält sie jedoch allgemein für nahezu ausgerottet, das meiste Wissen über sie existiert nur noch in Legenden. Den einzigen authentischen Bericht über Vampire verdanken wir dem Zauberer Abraham Stoker ..." „Moment mal," unterbrach Harry sie, „willst du damit etwa sagen, dass der Erfinder von ‚Dracula' einer von uns war?" „Bram Stoker war einer von uns, aber er hat Dracula nicht erfunden, er hat lediglich einen Roman über ihn geschrieben. Eigentlich ist es ja eher ein Tatsachenbericht, Stoker war ein guter Freund des großen Zauberers und Vampirjägers Abraham van Helsing. Um seine Ausführungen zusammenzufassen: Vampire scheuen das Sonnenlicht, es kann sie verbrennen; sie können keine normalen Dinge essen oder trinken; Knoblauch und wilde Rosen halten sie fern. Nur das ganze christliche Brimborium könnt ihr streichen, das war Stokers Zugeständnis an den Zeitgeist der Muggles. ‚Glaube ist das, was uns befähigt, Dinge für wahr zu halten, von denen wir wissen, dass sie nicht wahr sind', das ist schon die reinste Gotteslästerung, er wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger mit Obrigkeit und Kirche als er ihn ohnehin schon hatte. Von Menschen gemachte Dinge können Vampiren nicht schaden, es sei denn, sie hätten Probleme mit dem Material, aus dem sie hergestellt wurden. Man kann sie töten, indem man ihnen einen Pfahl durch ihr Herz bohrt oder sie mit einer Silberkugel erschießt. Ob diese Kugeln nun geweiht sind oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle, es muss nur reines Silber sein. Das erklärt auch die Sache mit den Kreuzen und Rosenkränzen, die meisten sind ja ebenfalls aus Silber..."

„Wir können nicht einfach Dragulic und seinen Schülern Pfähle in die Herzen schlagen", sagte Harry, „ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns damit hier Freunde machen würden. Aber irgend etwas müssen wir doch unternehmen." „Und was?" fragte Hermione, „sie sind mit dem Einverständnis des Schulleiters und wahrscheinlich sogar der hiesigen magischen Regierung hier. Und bislang haben sie niemandem etwas getan. Auch wenn mir nicht gerade wohl bei der Vorstellung ist, dass Viktor hier lebt. Aber er wird die Schule ja noch dieses Jahr beenden." Ron, der den beiden bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatte, räusperte sich und sagte: „Harry hat recht, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Zumindest müssen wir allen erzählen, was hier vorgeht ..." „Das geht uns nichts an," sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme. „Es gefällt mir genau so wenig wie Euch, aber wir sind hier nur Gäste. Doch wir müssen Draco warnen. Er muss sich von dieser Gruppe und vor allem vor dieser Schülerin fernhalten. Zölibatseid hin oder her, wenn sie durstig ist, wird sie bestimmt nicht mehr so abweisend zu ihm sein ..." „Bist Du verrückt?", schrie Harry, „diesem Idioten werde ich bestimmt nicht ..." „Harry," sagte Hermione mahnend, „hör auf, so zu schreien. Wir müssen Draco warnen, denn wenn er zum Vampir wird, ist er ein untragbares Risiko. Wie Snape völlig richtig bemerkt hat: der Blutdurst zwingt Vampire zur Vermehrung. Ich kann Draco zwar nicht leiden, aber deshalb möchte ich ihm keinen Pfahl ins Herzen stoßen oder ihm den Kopf abschlagen müssen. Nur - am Leben lassen können wir ihn dann genau so wenig. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle in Hogwarts Vampire wären."

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden, das Licht der Sonne war rot, bald würde sie untergehen. Die drei beschlossen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen bevor die letzte Unterrichtsnacht begann. Hermione war fest entschlossen, Draco eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen, hatte aber nur wenig Hoffnung, mit ihrem Mitschüler direkt sprechen zu können. Sie entschied sich, den Umweg über Pansy Parkinson zu nehmen. Und wirklich: Dracos Freundin lag auf ihrem Bett im Dachgeschoss des Refektoriums. Als Hermione sich ihr näherte merkte sie, dass Pansy nicht schlief, sondern in ihre Kissen schluchzte. „Pansy," sagte Hermione leise, „Pansy, was ist denn los?" „Dieser Mistkerl," sagte Pansy, ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und vom Weinen rot, „dieser verdammte Mistkerl!" „Wer?" fragte Hermione, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. „Was geht dich das an, lass mich in Ruhe," fauchte Pansy, offensichtlich war ihr erst jetzt bewusst geworden, wer mit ihr sprach. „Es geht mich etwas an," sagte Hermione ruhig, „Draco ist in großer Gefahr." „Allerdings," schrie Pansy, „ich bringe ihn um, diesen verdammten ..." „Nun beruhige dich," sagte Hermione, „diese Rumänen sind ..." „Es interessiert mich nicht, wer oder was sie sind. Dieser Mistkerl ..." Hermione musste einsehen, dass sie derzeit kein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Pansy führen konnte. Sie musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

Die Nacht brachte keine großen Überraschungen, sah man einmal davon ab, dass Snape beschloss, nicht die vorgesehenen „Zaubertränke" zu unterrichten, sondern noch eine Extra-Lektion „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" einzulegen. Er sprach über Vampire, die Gefahren, die von ihnen ausgingen und wie man sie bekämpft. Und zum ersten Mal, seit Harry und Ron an seinem Unterricht teilnahmen, hatte er ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

6.

Und damit begann das Wochenende. Die Nächte von Samstag auf Sonntag und von Sonntag auf Montag waren unterrichtsfrei. Professor Stoykov hatte beim ‚Frühstück' am Freitag abend verkündet, dass am Samstag Nachmittag ein improvisiertes Quidditchturnier zwischen den Gästen aus Hogwarts und der Durmstrang-Schulmannschaft stattfinden würde. „Es geht nicht um den Sieg, es geht nicht um einen Preis, es geht darum, Spaß zu haben. Bei diesem Spiel wird es nur Gewinner geben," sagte er, sein Gesicht drückte eine schon fast kindliche Begeisterung aus. Glücklicherweise waren aus Hogwarts so viele Quidditchspielerinnen und -spieler mitgekommen, dass problemlos eine Mannschaft zusammengestellt werden konnte. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung würde Draco nicht mitspielen, er hatte sich mit „Erkältung" entschuldigt.

Der Samstag Nachmittag brachte sonniges Wetter; ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen, so dass die Temperaturen erträglich waren. Die Hogwarts-Mannschaft tat ihr bestes, musste sich dann aber den Durmstrang-Spielern geschlagen geben.

Anschließend fand auf dem ehemaligen Turnierplatz ein Teppich-Rennen statt. Harry und Ron hatten sich bereits erfolglos gefragt, wofür dieser langgestreckte Rasen wohl benötigt wurde, jetzt erhielten sie eine eindrucksvolle Antwort. „Teppich-Rennen ist ein durchaus üblicher Sport in der Türkei, dort gibt es sogar Meisterschaften und die Profis genießen so viel Ansehen wie bei uns Quidditch-Spieler," erklärte Pavel. „Die türkischen Schüler bringen in der Regel ihre Rennteppiche mit und nutzen den Turnierplatz zum Üben. Die Mauern sind verhext, damit sich keiner schwer verletzt, wenn er die Kurve nicht kriegt." Die Schüler sahen zu wie die Teppiche auf dem Rasen ausgelegt wurden und Schüler in merkwürdig bunter und altertümlicher Bekleidung sie bestiegen. Dann ließen die Teilnehmer ihre Teppiche ca. 2 m hoch steigen und es begann eine wilde Jagd. „Erinnert an Windsurfen, nur Segel und Wasser fehlen," flüsterte Hermione ihren Freunden zu. Die englischen Schüler waren sichtlich beeindruckt von der Geschwindigkeit und der Wendigkeit der Teppiche. Viktor deutete auf die Schülerin, die an vorderster Stelle durch die Luft sauste, kurz vor der Mauer scharf wendete und dann mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit zurück raste. „Das ist Neslihan," sagte er, „sie hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Profi zu werden. Ihr Teppich ist aus Persien, das ist für diesen Sport so etwas wie der Firebolt für Quidditch."

Und dann wurde gefeiert. Als die Sonne untergegangen war, kamen auch die Vampire aus der Kapelle. Sie hielten sich jedoch – wie bereits bei der Sonnwendfeier – abseits und tranken das Blut ihrer Mitschüler und Lehrer aus ihren goldenen Kelchen.

Wäre Pansy nicht schluchzend und weinend an ihr vorbei in Richtung des Refektoriums gerannt, Hermione hätte es wohl nicht gemerkt – Draco saß inmitten der Vampire und hielt die Hand der Schülerin, die er seit dem ersten Tag (oder vielmehr: der ersten Nacht) in Durmstrang nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Hermione hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herzschlag würde aussetzen. Irgendetwas musste sie unternehmen, nur was? Sie blickte zu Snape, er war der einzige, der überhaupt Einfluss auf Draco hatte. Und in diesem Fall konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass ihr Lehrer auf ihrer Seite war, er kannte die Vampire und wusste, wie gefährlich sie waren. Aber Snape saß mit seinen Lehrerkollegen am Lagerfeuer, sein glasiger Blick und sein lauter unmelodischer Gesang verrieten ihr, dass er sowohl Rotwein wie auch Wodka zugesprochen hatte. Von ihm konnte sie heute Nacht keine Hilfe erwarten. Sie drehte sich zu Viktor um, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und deutete in die Richtung der Vampire: „Sieh doch," flüsterte sie, „wir müssen etwas unternehmen." „Allerdings," antwortete Viktor mit erschrockenem Blick, stand auf, ging zu der rumänischen Gruppe hinüber und setzte sich neben Draco. Offensichtlich versuchte er, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen, dieser schien aber von seinem Auftauchen alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Nach einigen Minuten kam Viktor zurück, ließ sich wieder neben Hermione nieder und sagte: „Zwecklos. Wären unsere Lehrer doch nur nicht so betrunken. Im Moment können wir nur hoffen, dass unsere Vampire sich an ihre Eide halten."

Kurze Zeit später waren sowohl die Rumänen wie auch Draco verschwunden.

7.

Niemand sah oder hörte Draco, doch irgendwann in der letzten Nacht musste er ins Gästehaus zurückgekehrt sein. Allerdings war er wohl so müde gewesen, dass er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich auszuziehen. Vollständig bekleidet war er ins Bett gefallen, um den Hals trug er immer noch den dicken roten Schal, den er sich bereits gestern umgeschlungen hatte.

Für die englischen Gäste, die am Nachmittag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden, war in der Villa ein Frühstück vorbereitet worden. Vom Durmstrang-Kollegium waren nur die Professoren Stoykov und Ninkovic anwesend. Professor Ninkovic und einige Schüler – unter ihnen Viktor, Dimitri und Pavel – würden die Hogwarts-Gruppe an das Ufer der Donau zurück begleiten, wo die Portschlüssel warteten.

Nach dem Frühstück und dem Packen ihrer Sachen versammelten sich die Hogwarts-Schüler und Lehrer ein letztes Mal im Burghof. Professor Dumbledore dankte dem Durmstrang-Kollegium und den Schülern für den Aufenthalt und auch Professor Stoykov ließ es sich nicht nehmen, einige Abschiedsworte zu sprechen. Wieder fiel seine Rede bemerkenswert kurz aus, es war offensichtlich, dass er schnellstmöglich zurück in sein Bett wollte. Dann begann der zweistündige Rückweg. In Snapes Rucksack klirrte es vernehmlich, was Dumbledore zu einem strafenden Blick veranlasste. Snape murmelte etwas von ‚Verbesserungen am Gluewine'. Ron und Harry sahen sich fragend an, Hermione aber wusste sofort, was gemeint war. Sie erinnerte ihre Freunde an den deutschen Weihnachtsmarkt im letzten Jahr und Snapes Vorliebe für ein Getränk namens ‚Glühwein', an dessen Zutaten und geschmacklichen Verbesserung er seither in jeder freien Minute arbeitete. Offensichtlich wollte er Wodka in seine Experimente einbeziehen.

Hermione selbst war damit beschäftigt, einer traurigen Amarylle die Tränen von den Blütenblättern zu wischen und ihr Schlaflieder vorzusingen. Sie hatte Professor Mojsilovic um diese Pflanze gebeten, um sich damit bei Neville für die Pflege ihres Katers Crookshanks zu bedanken. Nach der ersten Stunde der Wanderung begann sie sich jedoch zu fragen, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Draco und Pansy bildeten den Abschluss der Gruppe. Sie trotteten schweigend nebeneinander her, Pansy sah immer noch wütend und verletzt aus, während Draco ein Bild des Jammers abgab. Er war blass, dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Anscheinend war er wirklich stark erkältet, seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er hatte sich seinen roten Schal fest um den Hals gewickelt. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum er nicht unseren Heiler aufgesucht hat, wenn es ihm so schlecht geht," hatte Viktor Dracos Anblick kommentiert. Wie auch sollten er oder sonst jemand wissen, dass der Schal nur dem Verdecken von einigen runden blauen Flecken und zwei punktförmigen, nicht verheilen wollenden Wunden in der Halsschlagader diente.

20


	2. 2 Teil

Zweiter Teil: Hogwarts 

1.

Draco benahm sich äußerst seltsam. Und das war schon extrem vorsichtig formuliert. Seine dunklen Gewänder verhüllten ihn fast vollständig, so dass man nur noch wenige Quadratzentimeter seines Gesichtes sah, ständig trug er ein Tuch, das fest um seinen Hals gewickelt war. Er ging tagsüber kaum noch nach draußen, die Pausen verbrachte er meist im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Und er schien an Schlaflosigkeit zu leiden, nachts schlich er durch die Burg oder auch über den Hof, ängstlich bemüht, den Lehrern; Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister und dessen neugieriger Katze, Mrs. Norris, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Snape hätte sich gerne mit seinem Schüler unterhalten, aber Draco vermied es, mit seinem Lehrer auch nur für einige Sekunden alleine zu sein.

Dann fand Hagrid tote Tiere, kleine Nager vor allem, aber auch einige seiner Bowtruckles, seiner Niffler und seiner Flobberwürmer, die er mit Liebe hegte. Er konnte sich so recht keinen Reim auf das ganze machen, außer zwei kleinen punktförmigen Einstichen an der Kehle gab es keine sichtbaren Verletzungen und eigentlich waren alle Tiere gesund gewesen. Woran waren sie nur gestorben? Welches Insekt hinterließ solche Bissspuren? Hagrid erwog, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, zögerte aber, einen so wichtigen und vielbeschäftigten Mann damit zu behelligen. Vielleicht gab es ja eine ganz natürliche Ursache für den Tod der Tiere. Er musste sie nur finden.

Hagrid wäre wohl nie zu seinem Vorgesetzten gegangen, hätte nicht eines Abends Magorian, der Zentaur, an die Tür seiner Hütte geklopft. Hagrid starrte seinen Besucher an, sprachlos vor Überraschung. Die Zentauren mieden die Gesellschaft der Zauberer, zu tief war ihr Misstrauen, zu groß war ihr Hass. Für die meisten Zauberer waren Zentauren „Kreaturen" ohne Intelligenz oder nennenswerte Fähigkeiten, aber Hagrid wusste es besser. Er lebt schon lange genug mit ihnen, um sie zu kennen und zu achten. Trotzdem – die Zentauren hatten nie zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie Hagrid vertrauten. Sie akzeptierten seine Anwesenheit im verbotenen Wald und auch das nur unter großen Vorbehalten.

Magorian hatte jedoch einen sehr guten Grund, zu Hagrid zu kommen. Die Herde war in Aufruhr, in den letzten Nächten hatte eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt die Fohlen gebissen. Zurückgeblieben waren kleine punktförmige Wunden und zutiefst verängstigte Zentauren. Es war ihnen nicht gelungen, die Gestalt zu stellen, jetzt bat Magorian Hagrid um Hilfe. Und Hagrid zögerte keine Minute länger. Er ging zum Schloss hinauf und bat Dumbledore um eine Unterredung.

Hagrid erzählte von den toten Kleintieren, die er gefunden hatte, von den völlig verängstigten Zentauren und von den punktförmigen Wunden. Dumbledore hörte ihm schweigend, aber aufmerksam zu. Als Hagrid geendet hatte, schwang der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab, drückte seinem Lehrer die Tasse Tee, die auf dem Schreibtisch erschienen war, in die Hand, bat ihn, ihn einige Minuten zu entschuldigen und verließ eilig sein Büro.

Nach zehn Minuten (oder waren es fünfzehn gewesen?) kam Dumbledore wieder, einen wütend aussehenden Snape im Schlepptau. Offensichtlich war der Lehrer für Zaubertränke aus seinem Unterricht geholt worden, seine Robe war fleckig, an einigen Stellen waren Löcher eingeätzt und er roch nach Schwefel und Ammoniak. Dumbledore gab einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab, sagte: „Aer bonum" und der Gestank war weg. Dann bat er Hagrid, seine Geschichte nochmals zu erzählen und als dieser geendet hatte, sah Dumbledore Snape an und fragte: „Nun, Severus, denken sie das gleiche wie ich?" „Ja," antwortete Snape, „ein Vampir treibt hier sein Unwesen, kein Zweifel. Er – oder sie – muss aber noch jung und unerfahren sein, sonst würde er sich kaum seine Opfer unter den Tieren suchen." „Wer?" fragte Dumbledore. „Es kann nur jemand sein, der mit uns in Durmstrang war," antwortete Snape, „nur dort hatten wir überhaupt Kontakt zu Vampiren." „Das engt den Kreis der Verdächtigen ein," erwiderte Dumbledore, „aber wer?" „Nun, ich ..." begann Snape, dann aber wurde er noch blasser als er es ohnehin schon war und sagte: „Bei Merlins Bart, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Draco! Es geht das Gerücht, er hätte Kontakt zu den Vampiren gesucht, und seit unserer Rückkehr benimmt er sich äußerst merkwürdig. Es würde zwar bedeuten, dass die Vampire ihre Eide gebrochen haben, aber – es ist Draco, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Dumbledore. „Nun," antwortete Snape, „zunächst einmal müssen wir ihn gefangen nehmen. Das sollte relativ einfach sein, seine Klasse hat jetzt gleich Unterricht bei mir. Ich werde ihn in meinem Studierzimmer einsperren. Aber was tun wir dann mit ihm? Können wir ihn zu Frau Huber ..." „Frau Huber ist schon lange tot, Severus," sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber zum Glück gibt es noch andere Wiccas. Diesen Teil übernehme ich, kümmern sie sich um Draco. Und sie, Hagrid, gehen zurück und beruhigen die Zentauren. Es wird zu keinen weiteren Übergriffen kommen."

Doch ganz so einfach, wie Snape und Dumbledore sich die Ergreifung und Heilung Draco Malfoys vorgestellt hatten, war es nicht. Draco erschien nicht zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Snape ließ jeden Winkel der Schule absuchen, doch sein Schüler war spurlos verschwunden.

2.

Dumbledore berief eine Konferenz ein und informierte die Lehrer über die jüngsten Vorkommnisse. Den Schülern gegenüber sollte aber Stillschweigen gewahrt werden, denn so Dumbledore: „eine Panik ist das letzte, was wir jetzt bräuchten." Neben Vorkehrungen zum Schutz von Schülern und Schule ordnete er an, dass täglich sowohl die magischen wie auch die Muggle-Zeitungen auf seltsame Vorfälle hin durchgesehen werden sollten. Für Snape hatte er eine besondere Aufgabe: Draco zu suchen und ihn nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen.

Nach der Konferenz begleitete Dumbledore Snape in dessen Verlies. Snape begann unverzüglich mit den Vorbereitungen für seine Suchmission, er wusste schon, wo er mit seinen Nachforschungen beginnen würde. Dumbledore hätte ihm gerne Hagrid mitgegeben, Snape bestand jedoch darauf, alleine zu gehen. „Wer könnte wohl besser als ich für diese Aufgabe geeignet sein?" fragte er, seine Stimme hatte einen bitteren Unterton. „Warum sind sie sich so sicher, dass Draco in Durmstrang ist?" fragte Dumbledore. „Weil ich dorthin gehen würde, wäre ich an seiner Stelle," antwortete Snape, „dort sind die, die ihn zum Vampir gemacht haben, sie werden ihn willkommen heißen und ihm alles beibringen, was er wissen muss. Nicht zu vergessen: dort ist das Mädchen, das er liebt – oder glaubt, zu lieben."

Snape begann die Kettenapparation im frühen Morgengrauen. Jetzt, wo ihm kein Portschlüssel mehr zur Verfügung stand, war das die schnellste Methode der Fortbewegung. Über London, Rotterdam, Frankfurt, München, Wien, Budapest und Bukarest landete er schließlich wieder dort am Ufer der Donau, dort wo damals die Gruppe aus Hogwarts von den Portschlüsseln hingebracht worden war. Er wäre gerne näher an Durmstrang heran appariert, wegen der Schutzzauber der bulgarischen Schule war das jedoch nicht möglich. Also machte er sich auf den zweistündigen Fußmarsch.

Er erreichte Durmstrang im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Zugbrücke war heruntergelassen, am Tor erwartete ihn Professor Stoykov, der Schulleiter. „Wir wussten, dass jemand kommen wird aus Hogwarts, es ist wegen dem Jungen." Sein eigentlich hervorragendes Englisch hatte einen harten Akzent und die verwendete Grammatik war nicht korrekt, ein deutliches Zeichen für seinen inneren Aufruhr. Snape erzählte in Kurzfassung was sich zugetragen hatte, seitdem die Hogwarts-Schüler und Lehrer wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren. Er konnte sehen, dass Stoykov von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender wurde und nahe daran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Das wird haben Konsequenzen, ich muss melden Ministerium," schrie er, „sie haben gebrochen alle Eide!" „Vladimir," sagte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme, „Vladimir, das hat Zeit. Zuerst muss ich Draco finden und mit ihm sprechen. Kommen sie!" Und gemeinsam eilten sie zur Kapelle, in der die Vampire lebten.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen, für die Vampire hatte der Tag begonnen. Sie hatten sich in dem ehemaligen Altarraum um ihren Lehrer versammelt, auch Draco war unter ihnen. Er hielt die Hand seiner Freundin und sah sehr glücklich aus. Dragoman Dragulic, der Lehrer, sprach gerade: „... und du, Draco, wirst heute erstmals das Blut eines Menschen trinken. Es ist deine letzte Initiation, dann wirst du einer von uns sein. Nichts und niemand wird dich dann noch aufhalten können, alles wird dir offen stehen. Du wirst deine Ausbildung hier in Durmstrang mit den anderen abschließen und dann wartet auf dich die Akademie des Blutes, die beste Schule für schwarze Magie, die es gibt ..." „Nein Draco nein, tue es nicht. Wenn du ihren Weg gehst, dann entscheidest du dich für die Sklaverei. Noch bist du frei." Dragoman Dragulic verstummte als er Snapes laute Stimme hörte und drehte sich langsam um. „Severus, mein guter alter Severus. Nur weil du damals den Mut nicht hattest, den Weg zu Ende zu gehen, solltest du Draco jetzt nicht davon abhalten. Du warst feige, hast gezögert, hast ‚Nein' gesagt, aber Draco ..." Auch Draco sah seinen Hauslehrer wütend an. „Was wollen sie denn hier, Professor?" fragte er, seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Sie können wieder gehen, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich bleibe hier, hier bei meinen Gefährten, bei der Frau, die ich liebe und die mich liebt ..." „Du solltest dich mal hören," sagte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf, „du kleiner dummer Junge. Ich war genau wie du, aber wenigstens bin ich aufgewacht, ehe es zu spät war. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einer von ihnen wirst, eher bringe ich dich um – auch wenn ich deinen Eltern dann wohl einiges zu erklären habe." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Dragulic begann zu lachen. „Severus, du Idiot! Zaubersprüche können uns nichts anhaben, das weißt du doch. Aber bitte, versuche es ..." Noch bevor Snape reagieren konnte, hatte Dragulic seinen Zauberstab gezogen und mit einem „Expelliarmus" flogen Snape und Stoykov gegen die Wand der Kapelle und blieben regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

3.

Als die beiden aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit wieder erwachten, waren sie alleine in der Kapelle. Hastig durchsuchten sie die Räume, aber die Vampire waren verschwunden, nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass sie je hier gewesen waren. Sogar die Särge waren weg. Severus zog aus seiner Tasche eine große Flasche eines Zaubertranks, entkorkte sie und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und einem lauten „Spray" verteilte sich der Inhalt in der Kapelle. Es roch nach einer Mischung aus Rosenblüten, Weihrauch und Knoblauch – der Gestank war so überwältigend, dass Professor Stoykov, die Hand vor den Mund haltend, ins Freie floh. Snape folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, auch sein Gesicht hatte eine leichte Grünfärbung angenommen. Er warf die Tür der Kapelle hinter sich ins Schloß und versprühte auch hier den stinkenden Trank. Dann verstopfte er jede Ritze der Tür mit Knoblauch und hängte noch einen Strauß wilder Rosen an die Klinke. „Das dürfte zumindest verhindern, dass sie sich hier wieder einnisten können," sagte er zu Stoykov, der sich wieder etwas erholt hatte, „sie müssen aber Durmstrang als solches noch mit Schutzzaubern gegen Vampire versehen." „Kein Problem," antwortete Stoykov, „ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." „Außerdem würde ich mich gerne mit dem Zaubertränke-Lehrer unterhalten, wie heißt er doch gleich noch?" sagte Snape. „Professor Nikita Ninkovic," antwortete Stoykov ihm, „am besten kommen sie gleich mit."

Snape sprach mit Ninkovic und tauschte mit ihm Zaubertrank-Rezepte und Sprüche zur Abwehr von Vampiren aus. Danach saß er in Stoykovs Büro, trank Tee und besprach das weitere Vorgehen mit dem Schulleiter. „Wo wollen sie jetzt suchen?" fragte Stoykov. „Wenn ich das so genau wüsste," seufzte Snape. Er fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt. „Bleiben sie über Nacht hier, schlafen sie etwas," schlug Stoykov vor. „Und essen sie, Schlachten schlägt man nicht mit leerem Magen." Stoykov brachte seinen Hogwarts-Kollegen zu einem der Gästequartiere. Snape streckte sich auf dem bequemen Bett aus und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. In seinen wirren Alpträumen verbiss sich Roxana wieder und wieder in seinen Hals, als er erwachte, fühlte er sich noch elender wie am Abend zuvor.

Aber eigentlich waren es nicht die Alpträume gewesen, die ihn geweckt hatten, sondern ein klopfendes Geräusch am Fenster. Als er die Vorhänge beiseite schob, sah er eine der braunen Schuleulen von Hogwarts, die auf der Fensterbank saß und mit ihrem Schnabel an das Glas schlug. An ihrem linken Bein war ein Brief befestigt, den Snape behutsam abnahm und entfaltete. „Vorbereitungen beendet, erwarte Sie in Hogwarts. D.," stand dort in Dumbledores vertrauter Schrift zu lesen. „Wenigstens einer, der seinen Job gemacht hat," murmelte Snape vor sich hin. Er griff nach seiner Feder und einem Stück Pergament und schrieb: „Mission gescheitert, D. M. wieder verschwunden. Suche weiter. S." Nachdem er den Brief am linken Bein der Eule befestigt hatte, flog sie wieder davon, den langen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Es dämmerte bereits und Snape beschloss, nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen. Er blieb am Fenster stehen, starrte der Eule hinterher und wünschte sich, mit ihr fliegen zu können, zurück zu dem einzigen Zuhause, das er hatte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, und er hasste sich dafür, so hilflos zu sein.

4.

„Auf dich wartet die größte magische Herausforderung – die Akademie des Blutes." 

_Eine Schule – nein, keine Schule – eine Universität der schwarzen Magie. Wer von dort kam, war auserwählt, unbesiegbar. Viele der Todesdiener redeten darüber, niemand wusste jedoch, wo sie war und wie man dort aufgenommen werden konnte. Er hatte immer genau zugehört, wenn von dieser Akademie die Rede war, schwarze Magie, das alte und geheime Wissen, dafür hätte er unbesehen seine Seele verkauft. Dachte er zumindest. Aber jetzt, wo ihm diese Chance angeboten wurde, schlug er sie aus. Denn die Akademie des Blutes war nur Vampiren zugänglich und genau das wollte er nicht sein. Wenn er in Roxanas Augen sah, sah er nicht nur eine schöne und begehrenswerte Frau, sondern auch eine Sklavin. Der dunkle Lord hatte aus seinen Verbündeten schnell seine Abhängigen gemacht, er strafte und belohnte die Vampire mit Blutzuteilungen, meist von gefangengenommenen Muggles. Das größte Vergnügen war es für ihn, einem fast verdursteten Vampir einen der alten Hauselfen vorzuwerfen und dabei zuzusehen, wie der Dämon seinem schreienden Opfer die wenigen Blutstropfen aus den Venen zog. Das wollte er nicht sein, so wollte er nicht werden. _

_Wissen, Macht – der Preis für seine Seele – er war ihm zu hoch._

„Wohin würde ich gehen?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage hatte Snape nach Durmstrang geführt, wo er sich unsagbar dämlich angestellt hatte. „Wohin würde ich gehen, wenn ich nicht mehr nach Durmstrang zurück kommen könnte?" Diese Frage führte ihn zur Akademie des Blutes.

5


	3. 3 Teil

Dritter Teil: Die Akademie des Blutes 

1.

„Die Akademie des Blutes," sagte Stoykov, „glauben sie das wirklich, Severus?" Snape und Stoykov saßen in dessen Büro und tranken Tee, Snape erläuterte seine Schlussfolgerungen. Stoykov hatte ihm zugehört, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erst jetzt stellte er diese Frage. „Ja," antwortete Snape ihm, „ja, das glaube ich. Wohin sonst sollten sie gehen? Hierher können sie nicht zurück und sie brauchen einen Ort, der für sie eingerichtet ist. Sie brauchen fensterlose Räume zum Schlafen, eine Möglichkeit, sich zu ernähren und zu verstecken... Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wo sich dieser Ort befindet?" „Nicht weit von hier," sagte Stoykov ruhig und zu Snapes absoluter Überraschung. „Sie wissen es?" brach es aus ihm heraus. „Jeder hier weiß von der Akademie des Blutes. Sie ist in Rumänien, genauer gesagt in Transsylvanien, auf Schloss Dracula. Professor Karkaroff hat viel Wert darauf gelegt, dass wir uns alle umfangreiches Wissen über schwarze Magie aneignen, wussten sie, dass sogar der dunkle Lord hier war?" Snape wusste es nicht, es war ihm im Moment auch egal. „Wie komme ich am besten dorthin?" fragte er. „Nun," sagte Stoykov, „am besten mit dem ‚fliegenden Holländer'." Snape sah seinen Durmstrang-Kollegen irritiert an. „Unser Schiff," erläuterte Stoykov, „sie werden sich doch noch daran erinnern. Wir sind damit nach Hogwarts zum Trimagischen Turnier ..." „Oh ja," warf Snape ein, „aber ich kann das Schiff nicht steuern." Seine seemännischen Kenntnisse beschränkten sich darauf, ein Schiff zu erkennen, wenn er eines sah. „Das müssen sie auch nicht," sagte Stoykov feierlich und erhob sich von seinem Sessel, „wir kommen natürlich mit. Wie ich schon sagte, wir Lehrer sind ausgebildet in schwarzer Magie und das gilt auch für die Schüler der höheren Klassen. Sie können das nicht alleine durchziehen, sie werden alle Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen können."

2.

Stoykov ging mit Feuereifer an die Organisation der Rettungsmission. Innerhalb von drei Stunden stand Snape zusammen mit Stoykov, Ninkovic und einigen anderen Lehrern, an deren Namen er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, am Ufer der Donau, der ‚fliegende Holländer' schaukelte auf den Wellen, bereit, in See (oder vielmehr in Fluss) zu stechen. Das große Schiff machte einen recht wackeligen Eindruck, es sah fast so aus als sei es aus Teilen verschiedener anderer Schiffe zusammengesetzt worden, nichts wollte so recht passen. Snape war bei diesem Anblick sehr froh, dass er doch einigermaßen schwimmen konnte.

Ohne weitere Verzögerungen ging man an Bord. Die Mannschaft bestand aus einigen Schülern des ältesten Jahrgangs, Snape war nicht überrascht, auch Viktor Krum und seine beiden Freunde zu sehen. Die Segel wurden gesetzt, ein Windzauber gesprochen und die Reise begann. Stoykov erklärte, dass man auf dem Wasserwege fast bis zu Schloss Dracula kommen könne, über die Donau in den Sereth, der sich mit der Bistritza vereinigt, dort in dieser Schleife läge das Ziel. Die restliche Strecke könne man bequem apparieren.

Stoykov hatte an alles gedacht, Snape war tief beeindruckt. Im Schrank seiner Kabine lagen Kleidung und feste Schuhe, im angrenzenden Bad befanden sich neben Handtüchern und Seife auch Rasierzeug und Zahnbürste, wofür er sehr dankbar war. Er hatte nicht mit einem längeren Aufenthalt gerechnet, daher war er nur mit einem Minimum an persönlichem Gepäck in Hogwarts gestartet. Da es derzeit nichts gab, was er tun konnte, legte er sich in die schmale Koje und war auch fast sofort eingeschlafen – zum ersten Mal seit langem traumlos.

Er wurde davon wach, dass Stoykov ihn am Arm schüttelte. „Stehen Sie auf, Severus! Wir sind fast da." Snape erhob sich schlaftrunken und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten, er fragte Stoykov, ob ihm genug Zeit zum Rasieren bliebe. Stoykov nickte und ließ Snape alleine.

Eine viertel Stunde später kam er an Deck, wo ihm einer der Schüler eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte. Das Gebräu war so stark, dass er schon befürchtete, sein Herz würde ihm stehen bleiben, der Kaffeesatz knirschte zwischen seinen Zähnen. Aber es weckte seine Lebensgeister.

Der ‚fliegende Holländer' hatte mittlerweile fest gemacht, Snape sah auf die hohen Felswände zu beiden Seiten des Ufers. „Viel weiter können wir nicht segeln," sagte Professor Ninkovic, „sonst entdecken sie das Schiff. Ab jetzt müssen wir apparieren." Nachdem sie ihre Rucksäcke geschultert hatten, verteilte Stoykov Tarnumhänge – er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Die Lehrer würden sich nun – verborgen unter den Umhängen - zur Akademie des Blutes begeben, der ‚Holländer' blieb unter dem Kommando von Viktor Krum zurück, mit der Auflage, sofort zu verschwinden, wenn irgendetwas merkwürdiges geschah.

3.

Als sie auf die Felsen appariert waren, öffnete sich vor ihnen eine karge und raue Hochebene. In der Ferne sahen sie ein Schloss auf einem Berg liegen. Stoykov deutete darauf und sagte: „Unser Ziel – Schloss Dracula."

Sie apparierten weiter in einen kleinen Wald in der Nähe des Schlosses, in dem sie Unterschlupf suchten und Kriegsrat hielten. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir am Tag eindringen würden?" fragte Snape. „Keine gute Idee," antwortete ein kleiner Mann mit struppigem, langem Haar und ebensolchem Bart, den hier alle nur „Doc" nannten. „Wenn die Vampire schlafen, sind sie angreifbar und verletzlich, sie haben ihr Schloss durch mächtige Zauber geschützt. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dort hinein zu kommen. Aber in der Nacht haben wir vielleicht eine Chance." „Welche?" fragte Snape weiter. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass niemand – einschließlich ihm selbst – auch nur die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Seine Gefährten wurden still und grübelten vor sich hin, und nach einiger Zeit sagte Snape: „Vermutlich erwartet Dragoman, dass ich irgendetwas tue. Er müsste mich gut genug kennen um zu wissen, dass ich nicht einfach aufgebe. Ich werde also offen und ohne Umhang zu ihm gehen und verlangen, mit Draco zu sprechen. Ihr folgt mir getarnt. Dann wären wir zumindest schon mal im Schloss." Man sah den Gesichtern seiner Gefährten an, dass sie nicht begeistert waren, aber auch keine besseren Vorschläge machen konnten. „Was, wenn sie uns doch wahrnehmen können?" fragte ein großer hagerer Lehrer. Snape war sich nicht sicher, wer er genau war, er lehrte Arithmantik, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte. „Wir können uns schlecht Knoblauch oder wilde Rosen umhängen, dann könnten wir uns die Tarnumhänge auch gleich schenken," sprach der Lehrer weiter. „Da hätte ich vielleicht was," antwortete Snape und nahm sich das Amulett ab, das ihm Frau Huber vor vielen Jahren gegeben hatte. Er legte es auf den Boden, nahm seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf das Schmuckstück und sagte „Copia". Es erschien ein zweites Amulett, dann ein drittes und so fort bis für jeden seiner Gefährten eines da war. „Vergesst aber bitte nicht," sagte Snape, „keine Kopie ist so gut wie das Original. Es kann also sein, das Eure Amulette nicht so wirken wie sie sollten. Aber ein geringer Schutz ist immer noch besser als gar keiner."

4.

Sie beschlossen, ein bis zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang zum Schloss zu gehen. Die Vampire waren noch wach, die Akademie des Blutes also zugänglich, andererseits wurden sie unter einen gewissen Zeitdruck gesetzt, da sie bei Sonnenaufgang in ihren Särgen liegen mussten.

Es ergab sich nur ein kleines Problem: sie mussten Doc zurücklassen, weil es ihm sehr schlecht ging. „Verdorbener Magen," war alles, was er zwischen seinen Krämpfen und dem Rennen in den Wald murmeln konnte. Snape und Ninkovic versuchten, aus zusammengesuchten Kräutern einen Heiltrank zu brauen, es war aber aussichtslos. Unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen sollte Doc auf die Rückkehr seiner Kollegen warten.

Snape kam sich schutzlos vor. Obwohl seine Gefährten in ihren Umhängen dicht hinter ihm waren, fühlte er sich alleine. Er trat an das große hölzerne Tor und wollte gerade den Klopfer betätigen als es sich knarrend öffnete und er einem Mann gegenüberstand, der allgemein als tot galt: Igor Karkaroff.

„Igor!" schrie Snape, „du bist doch ...!" „Tot?", fragte Karkaroff. „Leider nicht so ganz. Der dunkle Lord hat einen sehr merkwürdigen Humor bewiesen. Er sorgte dafür, dass ich erst zum Vampir und dann zum Hausmeister der Akademie des Blutes wurde. Einen Klonux meines Körpers ließ er unter dem dunklen Mal zurück – als Warnung für alle anderen Abtrünnigen. Jetzt bin ich am Ort des größten magischen Wissens und darf nicht daran teilhaben. Ich, der Schulleiter von Durmstrang, ein treuer Todesdiener ..." „Nun, darüber kann man streiten," warf Snape ein, „aber derzeit ist dein Verrat am dunklen Lord nicht mein Problem. Ich will Draco Malfoy sprechen – und versuche gar nicht erst mir einzureden, dass er nicht hier ist." „Severus," hörte Snape eine andere aber ebenso vertraute Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, „Severus, welch' eine Überraschung. Igor, bitte unseren Gast herein." Dragoman Dragulic war in den Schlosshof getreten, hinter ihm eine große Gruppe von Vampiren, unter ihnen Draco. „Und meine ehemaligen Kollegen können ihre Tarnumhänge abnehmen, es ist doch gleich viel netter, wenn man sich gegenseitig in die Augen sehen kann, oder?" Snape fluchte innerlich, während seine Gefährten die Umhänge abnahmen. Trotz der Fackeln, mit denen der Schlosshof erleuchtet war, konnte er sehen, dass es bereits dämmerte. Er musste sich beeilen. „Draco," sagte er, „komm mit zurück nach Hogwarts." „Nein!" Dracos Stimme klang schneidend und kalt, „nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bleibe, diese Chance bekomme ich nie wieder. Ich werde es meinen Eltern, ich werde es allen erklären, sie werden es verstehen." Dracos Zähne glitzerten im Schein der Fackeln, Snape sah, dass die Schneidezähne bereits länger und spitzer geworden waren. „Ich bin nicht nachtragend," warf Dragulic ein, „ihr könnt alle hier bleiben. Wir werden ein Festmahl abhalten ... Und Severus, hier gibt es jemanden, der große Sehnsucht nach dir hat." Dragulic winkte eine junge Frau heran, und Snape glaubte, ein Gespenst zu sehen – es war Roxana. Sie sah noch immer so aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte: schön, jung, begehrenswert. „Nein danke," antwortete Snape, er vermied es jedoch, seine frühere Geliebte anzusehen, „ich habe keine Sehnsucht mehr nach ihr und ich habe nicht vor, bei Eurem Festmahl die Hauptspeise zu sein." Snape hörte seine Gefährten hinter sich murmeln. „Ich will und ich werde nur Draco mitnehmen und wieder gehen ..." „Die Vampire lachten, es war ein grauenhaftes Geräusch. Doch in das Lachen mischte sich etwas anderes, ein Rauschen, ein Klatschen wie von großen Flügeln ... der Schlosshof verdunkelte sich plötzlich als sich ein großer Schatten über ihn schob ... und dann brach das Inferno los: Zauberstäbe wurden gezückt, Flüche geschrien ... der Schatten wurde jedoch immer größer, es war ein Drache, der eindrucksvollste, den Snape je gesehen hatte, von einem intensiven Blau mit grünen und roten Flecken, einem dornenbewehrten Schwanz ... der Drache griff sich Draco, flog wieder in die Luft, drehte eine enge Runde über dem Hof und setzte mit seinem feurigen Atem das Schloss und einen großen Teil der Vampire in Brand. „Weg hier, weg!" schrie jemand. Snape wurde am Arm gepackt und ... Ninkovic war mit ihm appariert, sie standen an Deck des ‚fliegenden Holländers'. Die Schüler-Mannschaft hatte sofort begonnen, die Segel zu setzen und den Anker zu lichten. „Was ist mit Doc?" schrie Snape. „Keine Sorge, der ist in Sicherheit," antwortete Ninkovic, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ebenso wie dein Schüler." „Aber ..." „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Severus. Sie werden es schon bald verstehen. Wir müssen jetzt erst mal zurück nach Durmstrang und uns um den Schutz der Schule kümmern. Es sind sicher nicht alle Vampire tot, die Überlebenden werden ihre Toten rächen und ihre Reihen wieder füllen wollen. Wir sind in großer Gefahr."

5.

Die Befestigung Durmstrangs dauerte den ganzen Tag, Snape und Ninkovic brauten literweise Zaubertränke zur Abwehr von Vampiren während die anderen Lehrer und die fortgeschrittenen Schüler die Burganlage mit Bannsprüchen belegten und überall Knoblauch und wilde Rosen anbrachten. Es war schon später Abend als sich alle in der Halle trafen und ein ziemlich improvisiertes Mahl zu sich nahmen. Eine braune Eule flog durch die Tür und landete direkt vor Snape, einen Brief in ihren Krallen. Snape las ihn laut: „D.M. sicher in Hogwarts gelandet, schon bei den Wiccas. Schloss gegen Vampire abgesichert. Schulferien haben begonnen, Ihre Rückkehr nicht sofort erforderlich, machen Sie Urlaub. D." Und dann betrat ein kleiner Mann mit wirrem Haar und langem Vollbart die Halle. „Willkommen zurück, Doc," begrüßte ihn Stoykov, „hat alles geklappt?" „Wie am Schnürchen – ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert!" sagte Doc und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch neben Snape ein und begann, zu essen.

Als Doc fertig war (Snape fragte sich, wie ein so kleines und dünnes Männchen solche immensen Portionen verdrücken konnte) sah er seinen Hogwarts-Kollegen an und sagte: „Severus, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang? Ich denke, ich muss ihnen einiges erklären." „Snape nickte, er war immer noch sprachlos. Die beiden gingen aus der Halle durch den Hof in Richtung des Turnierplatzes und apparierten dann auf die Burgmauer. Die Sonne ging gerade unter, die Wälder waren in ein rot-goldenes Licht getaucht, die Donau glitzerte.

„Severus," begann Doc, „das was ich ihnen jetzt erzähle, muss unbedingt unter uns bleiben, sie dürfen mit niemandem darüber sprechen." „Ja, sicher," antwortete Snape, „aber ..." „Lassen sie mich einfach erzählen," sagte Doc mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin ein Animagus, ein Drache. Ein osmanischer Kobaltflügler, um genau zu sein." „Ich verstehe," sagte Snape, „sie haben sich krank gestellt, sind dann als Drache im Schloss aufgetaucht, haben sich Draco gegriffen und die Akademie des Blutes vernichtet, aber ..." „Ja," sagte Doc ruhig. „Es darf hier aber niemand wissen, dass ich diese Fähigkeit habe. Einige meiner Kollegen sind eingeweiht, Vladimir hat sie einen Schweigeeid ablegen lassen. Das Zentralkomitee dieses verrückten Landes – ebenso wie die Komitees in den verbündeten Ländern wie Rumänien, Russland, Ungarn usw. fürchten die Animagi. Wir waren damals bei den Aufständen federführend, hätten nicht Lord Voldemort und seine Todesdiener den Komitees geholfen – dann gäbe es jetzt hier wohl andere Regierungen. Animagi werden in Lager gesperrt, ein Animagus ist niemals frei. Wobei – ich würde wohl eher ausgewiesen, ich bin ja Ausländer. Der Sultan meines Landes wäre sicher nicht erfreut, würde ich auf Nimmer-Wiedersehen irgendwo verschwinden. Aber was würde dann aus meinen Drachen in den Reservaten?"

Snape sah irritiert aus, er war sich nicht sicher, alles richtig verstanden zu haben. „Bei uns in England müssen sich Animagi lediglich registrieren lassen ..." „Ja, in England," seufzte Doc, „aber hier haben die Mächtigen Angst vor allem was anders ist. Ein Animagus zu sein ist ein Verbrechen, eigentlich schlimmer wie ein Verbrechen. Man wird eingesperrt ohne Gerichtsverfahren, ohne Urteil und die meisten überleben das nicht. Besser man schweigt. Und - Animagus zu sein hilft mir bei meiner Arbeit." Snape lauschte fasziniert den Schilderungen des Docs über die Drachen und die Reservate. „Müssen sie eigentlich sofort nach Hogwarts zurück?" fragte Doc als er geendet hatte, „ich könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der sich mit Zaubertränken auskennt. Mein Kollege Valeri hat ja bedauerlicherweise panische Angst vor Drachen." Nein, eigentlich nicht," antwortete Snape (der sich bezüglich seines Verhältnisses zu Drachen nicht sicher war) zögernd „es sind jetzt Sommerferien. Professor Dumbledore hat mir in seinem Brief, den ich vorhin erhalten habe gesagt, dass meine sofortige Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nicht nötig sei." „Prima." Doc strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „dann bleiben sie doch. Ich möchte ihnen gerne die Reservate zeigen und ich könnte wirklich die Hilfe eines Fachmanns für Tränke gebrauchen."

6.

Snape unterhielt sich noch lange mit Doc, es war spät als er in sein Gästezimmer zurückkam. Als er seine Robe ablegte, hörte er etwas in einer der Taschen knistern. Er griff hinein und zog ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament heraus. „Herstellung eines Klonux," war der Zauberspruch auf dem Zettel überschrieben und er las mit großer Neugierde weiter:

„Halte den Zauberstab vor das zu kopierende Subjekt, mache drei Kreise im Uhrzeigersinn, zwei Kreise gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und wiederhole das stetig, dazu sage den folgenden Spruch:

Du bist eins

Doch bist du zwei

Vereint

Getrennt

Und doch vereint

Du bist zwei

Doch bist du eins

Getrennt

Vereint

Vereint

Getrennt

Wiederhole diesen Spruch und die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab solange, bis der Klonux fertig ist. Du kannst aus jedem lebenden Objekt einen Klonux herstellen, bedenke jedoch, dass dieser nur ein kurzes Leben hat (manchmal nur Stunden, manchmal auch Tage, jedoch nie mehr als drei davon). Der Klonux hat alles Wissen und alle Fähigkeiten des Originals.

Wie war das in seine Robe gekommen? Snape hatte nur eine Erklärung dafür: Igor musste ihm das Pergament in dem Getümmel in der Akademie des Blutes in die Tasche gesteckt haben. Über das Warum konnte Snape jedoch nur spekulieren: eine letzter Versuch, dem Widerstand gegen Voldemort und seiner Todesdiener zu helfen? Ein Dankeschön für Snapes Hilfe bei Igors Flucht?

7.

„Bleibe vorerst hier in Durmstrang. S." schrieb Snape am nächsten Morgen hastig auf ein Stück Pergament, das er am rechten Bein einer Durmstrang-Eule befestigte und diese auf den langen Weg nach Hogwarts schickte. Damit begann sein erster richtiger Urlaub. Seitdem er als Lehrer arbeitete, hatte er die Sommerferien immer in seinem von seinem Vater geerbten Haus in Spinner´s End, zugebracht. Da er sich nur selten dort aufhielt, war es nicht sehr gemütlich und wohnlich. Ihm war es egal, er las sich durch die angesammelten Nummern von „Zaubertränke heute" und „Schwarze Magie für Kenner" und durch die neu erschienenen Bücher, er probierte neue Tränke und Sprüche und bereitete den Unterricht des kommenden Schuljahres vor. Aber diesmal war alles anders. Zusammen mit Doc streifte er durch die Reservate, suchte nach verlassenen Drachenbabys und –eiern und braute Tränke gegen die Krankheiten, von denen manche der Tiere befallen waren. Es machte ihm Spaß, den ganzen Tag draußen zu sein und sich mit den Drachen zu beschäftigen – „vielleicht sollte ich mich auf Hagrids Job bewerben," dachte er sogar bei sich.

Es war ein braungebrannter und sehr viel gelösterer Snape, der Ende August nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft ging er zu Dumbledore, nicht nur um sich zurück zu melden, sondern auch, um sich nach Draco zu erkundigen. „Oh Draco geht es hervorragend," sagte Dumbledore, „er wird wieder pünktlich bei uns sein und seine Ausbildung fortsetzen."

Die Schüler kehrten am 1. September nach Hogwarts zurück. Am nächsten Tag in der ersten Pause sah Snape Draco mit seinen Kameraden im Innenhof des Schlosses stehen, mitten in der gleißenden Herbstsonne.

Es war vorbei.

Tod, wo ist dein Stachel?

Hölle, wo ist dein Sieg?

7


End file.
